Total Drama Royale!
by AnnoymousPoet
Summary: Chris is back, hosting an all new season of Total Drama with 36 returning contestants in a brutal fight for 5 million dollars. Everyone now has an idea of what to expect, and are determined to win the ultimate prize. Who will win, and who will be crushed by their competition?
1. Ep 1: Part 1

**Updated Again. Sorry for Formatting Issues. This is my first story, please give me feedback so I can make this as good as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's All About the Drama 

Chris stood in front of the camera. "Hello, folks! Chris McLean here, going at you with the hottest season of Canada's best competition show. Here, we are pushing our thirty-six returning contestants to the very limits for their chance to win-"

Chef interrupted "Wait, I thought there were thirty-eight contestants," Chris groaned. "We are NOT bringing back Blaineley. EVER! And Ezekiel is still in counseling to become...umm...human again. As I was saying, we have thirty six returning contestants, competing for the chance to win: Five...Million...DOLLARS! Right here, on Total. Drama. Royale!"

Chef rolled his eyes. "I don't get paid enough for this,"

(Cue theme song)

Chris chuckled crazily. "Let's welcome our victi- uh, er, I mean, first and second-generation contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa! First up, the amazingly talented arch-villain, the winner of the third season, _El Diablo Bonito_, Alejandro Dead Donkey!"

"_¡Es Burromuerto, pendejo!_" the annoyed Spaniard responded. Chris and Chef continued to chuckle as Alejandro went to the end of the dock.

"Now, welcome back to the first New-generation cast member, Jersey shore reject, Anne Mari-_cough, cough_, enough with the hairspray!" Chris whined as he inhaled the fumes of the can. "That million dollas is mine, baby!" she responded, spraying more from her cans and standing next to Alejandro. Chris groaned.

"What is (cough) in that stuff? Anyways, our next contestant is another next generation camper: the strong, silent genius: Beverly!" B gave a hand signal as he followed Anne Maria off the docks with his luggage.

"Still not one for words, eh B? Anyways, we have TDA runner-up, everyone's favorite wannabe: Beth!" Beth smiled as she went to the end of the dock.

"Next up, our favorite soldier and pants-wetter, Brick McArthur!" the cadet ran up. "Brick McArthur reporting for duty, sir!" the cadet greeted.

"Our sixth competitor is resident soulful surfer Bridgette, followed by bubble-boy Cameron!" Bridgette waved to the other competitors as she helped a struggling Cameron to carry his suitcase to the end of the docks.

Chris sighed. "Sheesh. Anyways: Season 3 finalist, Cody!" Cody grinned as he went back with the others. "And the competitor who has tried to sue me multiple times for pathetic reasons, Courtney!" Chris put on an obviously strained smile as Courtney walked past him, mumbling "You'll be hearing from my lawyers," When she went back with the rest of the competitors, only Bridgette was really happy to see her.

Chris relaxed his face. "Well, here comes the one contestant who has the right to sue me, Dakota Milton! Again, sorry about the-"

"It's fine, Chris," Dakota said, although her facial expression read otherwise. She was now at a normal height and looked relatively normal, with the exception of her still-green hair. Chris exhaled nervously.

"Man, her dad was furious. Next up, the Aura Whisperer, Dawn!" Dawn smiled sweetly as she joined the others. "Next up, another animal lover, and a muscle man with lots of love: DJ! Let's see if he's finally gotten over his curse," DJ grimaced.

"Alright, next up, Season 2 winner, the delinquent sweetheart that destroyed my cottage, Duncan!"

"IT WAS NOT A COTTAGE!" Courtney and Alejandro yelled in unison. It was hard to tell what Courtney was more pissed off about: the fact that Chris was being a self-absorbed jerk as usual, or the fact Duncan was back.

"McLean, if you EVER call me a sweetheart again, Alejandro's accident would look like a spa treatment in comparison," Chris instantly regretted sending Duncan to adult prison. "Just...go with the rest of the campers," Duncan put his switchblade back in his pocket and went to join the others. Most of them looked at him either in disgust or fear. There were a few exceptions, most notably Beth, Cameron and DJ. "Hey guys! How's it been?" Duncan quickly went back to catching up with the three, much to the shock of the others, including Chris.

"Ummmm, let's move on. Contestant #14 is returning for the first time since Total Drama Island. Welcome back, Eva!" Bridgette whimpered in horror as the female bully got off the docks and began to growl at her. Chris smiled. "This. Is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Not for Bridgette," Cameron piped up.

"That's how it's gonna be awesome. Anywho, if Eva can make Bridgette unhappy, then this guy will do exactly the opposite. It's…..Geoff!" Sure enough, Bridgette's frown turned upside down. "Hey dudes!" Geoff exclaimed. "Great to be back, man. Where's Bridge?"

"Right back there with the others. One more thing, anything in my cabin is off-limits,"

"What do you mea...is this about the tanning bed?"

"Just go join the others," Geoff listened and headed over to the other 14 people waiting for him. "Hey dudes!" He and Bridge quickly began to make out. Duncan and DJ chuckled. "Here we go again,"

"Number 16 is Season 1 runner-up and our most notable goth girl: Gwen!" Gwen trudged past Chris, stopping next to Cameron and glaring angrily at Courtney. The list had most certainly not been forgotten.

"Gosh, tough break. Speaking of gosh, welcome back Harold!" Chris said as the said Harold walked past him.

"Hey Doris! How was lightsaber death with a samurai outfit?"

"Quit calling me Doris, Duncan! GOSH!"

"Called it. Anyway, here comes the big one: Heather!" Everybody but Alejandro groaned as the Queen Bee walked off as fashionable and devious as ever. "You better not cheat me out of the money this time Chris," she threatened.

"Give me a break, that wasn't my fault. Either way, good luck. You're gonna need it," Heather rolled her eyes.

"If you think Heather's scary, wait you see her again. Watch your back, Chef,"

Chef's face dropped. "No. Oh no. Not-"

"Yeah-huh. It's….IZZY!"

"YEE-HAH!" As if on cue, Izzy jumped onto the deck, and then onto Chef."Get this crazy girl off of me!" Chef screamed desperately. The other contestants began laughing their heads off. "Ok people, that's enough!" Chris said, still struggling not to laugh.

"Now for the new generation's Jockette: Jo!"

"Huh. More like this years winner, Chris McLame," Jo said. Everybody that had competed in Revenge of the Island or All-Stars rolled their eyes or put their hands in their face.

"You can just give me the suitcase and be over with-Whoa!" Jo stopped talking as she got her first glimpse of Justin. Almost all the girls began gushing immediately. "As you can see, this contestant needs no introduction! Moving on to make our 22 minute deadline, this contestant still shares a brain cell with her best friend. It's Katie!"

"Where's Sadie?" Katie immediately asked. Chris groaned "I told you, she's coming!"

"Next up, the girl with the most up on Heather, Leshawna!" Harold began gaping.

"Our bubble boy's worst nightmare, Lightning!" Cameron squeaked in horror.

"What she lacks in brains, she makes up for in looks: Lindsay!"

"Hey Craig! Great to be back!" Chris rolled his eyes. "It's _Chris_,"

"Wow, I gotta think of a faster way to introduce everybody. Oh well, here comes Season 5 winner, no-longer multiple Mike!" Alejandro looked cautiously, Duncan watched worriedly, Cameron smiled with an obvious sense of uncertainty, and Heather glared angrily at Mike, with the obvious memories of Mal.

Anne Maria, however, squealed in glee. Cameron gave Gwen a look that said _Oh Boy_. "Anne Maria, I have a girlfriend," Mike said, obviously embarrassed about Revenge of the Island. "That goody-goody Zoey? Come on Vi-" Anne Maria was interrupted by Chris. "Enough! GEEEZ!" Chris yelled, now becoming inpatient.

"Next up, the Know-it-all Noah and the Human Vacuum Owen!" "This is so awesome!" Owen exclaimed. "When's dinner?"

"Maybe we should go get your crazy ex," Noah interrupted. Sure enough, Izzy was still on top of Chef, who trying to beat her with a ladle. While Owen and Noah tried to get Izzy, Chris went back to his hosting job.

"Welcome back to-"

"YEEEEEE!" Sadie and Katie exclaimed as they were finally reunited. Everyone else groaned.

"Gamer boy, Sam! Speaking of which, I'll be needing that until you leave," Sam sighed and put his GameBoy in Chris's hand.

"Welcome back Courtney's other ex-boyfriend and Fang's favorite chew toy, Scott!" Everybody from the second generation began glaring at the skinny redhead, while Courtney covered her face in shame.

Cody began looking around nervously. "Somebody hide me! Please!" Before anyone could help him, his worst fear became true.

"YAY! It's so good to see you again, Codykins!" Sierra began hugging Cody, while he stood in horror and humiliation. "We are gonna win this together and-"

"Yeah! My great-great-great-uncle Jack invented winning. Before him, everyone was just losers,"

"Oh great, it's Staci," Chris mumbled into his hands."Next up, lead guitarist for the Drama Boys and the Jock that's bad at sports!" Lindsay looked like her birthday had come early, while Gwen started blushing as Trent and Tyler joined the rest of them.

"Last but not least, Season 5 finalist, Zoey!" Zoey quickly joined the others, placing herself next to Mike and Cameron.

"All right campers. Our lawyers have gone through a lot of work to make this the best season of Total Drama yet! You guys will be competing for $5,000,000, and with that kind of money comes a whole lot more challenging trials, and new rules. Starting off, there will be NO team switching once you are assigned. Once a camper has been eliminated, they will not be returning as a competitor. When I say ever on this one, I mean it." The contestants began mumbling among themselves.

"Next up, I- Geoff and Bridgette, there will be time to make out AFTER I'm finished talking! As I was saying, this season will have a lot more drama and action, and we have almost every contestant here, from the best of the best to the sad and pathetic. I recommend you make wise strategies, because you guys all know what to expect. Or do you?" he began chuckling maniacally.

"Uh Chris, remember? Counseling?" Chef whispered. Chris quickly snapped out of it.

"Okay, now it's time to choose your teams. There will be two teams of 18, with 9 boys and 9 girls on each team. The teams will be created using a random selection system, aka, a hat with names in it. When I call out your name and assign you to your team, you guys will join your respective teams and wait until we're done. Now, before we begin, the confessional is open for any first impressions," Almost immediately, the 36 campers began swarming for the outhouse.

**Confessional**

_Trent: It's definitely great to be back, but man, it's really awkward seeing Gwen again, and infuriating to see Duncan. I think that this time around I have to be less focused on Gwen and more focused on making it to the merge. _

_(static)_

_Dakota: Finally, my mutation has subsided enough that I can compete again. This time around, there's no photo shoots, so it's gonna be me in the finale!_

_(static)_

_Cameron: It's great to be back, but right now the only people I can trust are Zoey and Gwen. Sorry Mike, I'm just not sure what to believe after the whole Mal thing._

_ (static)  
__(Geoff and Bridgette are making out)_

_ Chris (knocking on the door): OUT! GET OUT! I am not going through this again! (Geoff and Bridgette roll their eyes) _

_(static) _

_Courtney: After what happened last season, I've been avoided by practically everybody at university. Right now, Bridgette's the only friend I have, and with these many people, I doubt it's enough. Chris, when I win that money, I am suing you forever! _

_(static) _

_Scott: Alright, I'm gonna need a new strategy. I know that nobody trusts me, and if my team loses the first challenge, I'm gonna be the first out of 36 to go. I need more time! Come on Scotty, think…_

_ (static) _

_Noah: Well, I know Gwen already said it, but so far this sucks. _

_(static)_

_ Sierra: EEEEEEE! I am so gonna win this for Cody! I LOVE YOU MY CODYBEAR! _

_(static) _

_Cody: HELP ME! SOMEBODY?! ANYONE?! _

_(static) _

_Staci: My great-great (clip is fast-forwarded) invented outhouses! Yeah, before her, everyone just-" _

_(static) _

Chris looked at his watch. "Come on, people, time is money here! Ahh! We're gonna have to do team selections next time. Who will be happy with their team? Who will want to kill even more afterwards? And who will be the first to go? Find out right here on: _Total. Drama. Royale_!" Chef ran screaming in the background, followed by a cackling Izzy, with Owen and Noah in close pursuit. Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon. I'm trying to make this season as dramatic as possible. I've got a few plans already made, but I would love challenge ideas. Peace out.**

**UPDATE: Minor changes made.**


	2. Ep 1: Part 2

**Told you that you'd find out the teams today ;). Anyways, here is Part 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's All About The Drama: Part 2

"Last time on Total Drama Royale, we brought back our 36 campers to Camp Wawanakwa, which I had brought back out of the bottom of the lake and repopulated. Now, that episode was a real sleeper, but today, the drama really picks up! Who will be selected for which team? Who will survive the first challenge? And who will be the first to leave the island? Speaking of which, Chef, I need the exit method decided ASAP! We're on a tight schedule here!"

Chef yelled from off-screen. "Why the hell didn't you figure this out BEFORE we started?!"

Chris turned back to the camera. "Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Royale!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Chris and Chef stood in front of the campers. Chef wore his signature dress from the Gilded Chris ceremonies, prompting snickers. Chris tried not to laugh.

"Alright. If I call out your name from the hat first, you will join Team A. The next person will be the first member of Team B, and so on and so forth. You guys should get the jist of it,"

Chris reached into the hat and ruffled around a bit before he pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it.

"The first member of Team A is….

…

…

…

Geoff! Please stand to the right of Chef, and grab your banner. Don't open it until the teams are decided,"

"Excellent!" the Party Boy exclaimed. He took his place next to Chef, and was handed a purple banner.

"Alright, the first member of Team B will be….

…

…

…

Katie! Stand to Chef's left and receive your team's banner,"

"But what about Sadie?" Katie asked.

"We'll see. In the meantime, take your place with Team B," Katie sighed and took an orange banner from Chef.

"Joining Geoff in Team A is….

…

…

…

Sam! Now for Team B: Katie's first team member is….

…

…

…

Well, what a coincidence! B!" B and Sam joined their respective teams.

"Alright, time to move this along. Welcome to Team A… Courtney!"

"Next contestant on Team B is…Anne Maria!"

Chris pulled out the seventh sheet of paper and read the name. "The fourth member in Team A is...Zoey!

Zoey smiled and walked over to Chef's right. Chris raised his eyebrows as he read the next sheet of paper. "For Team B, please step forward...Bridgette!" Geoff's face dropped and Bridgette gasped.

**Confessional:**

_Geoff: Ah man! This is even worse than the time I lost DJ's Bu-uh, uh, I mean, this is even worse when Bridgette kissed Ale-jerk-dro! Yeah, that's what I meant! (grins nervously)_

_(static)_

_Bridgette: This is not good._

_(static)_

_Courtney: Oh (bleep). The only person who trusts me is on the other team. This is gonna be harder than I thought._

_(static)_

Chris chuckled at the drama, and his smile only broadened when he read the next name. "Heather!" There was a collective groan from Team A as Heather walked over.

"Alright, Bubble Boy! Move on over to Team B!" Cameron walked quietly over to his new team.

"Lightning!" Chris called out. The jock stopped kissing his biceps long enough to hear his name.

"Sha-yeah! Time to sha-win this thing! Get ready to be crushed like a grape, little girl! You are going down!" Lightning exclaimed, clearly referring to Cameron.

"I'm a boy!" Cameron whined, still obviously intimidated.

"Who sha-cares? Lightning's still gonna sha-smash you! Sha-Lightning!"

"Here's a sha-new idea," Noah said. "Sha-tup," Lightning tried to figure out what that meant while everybody else sniggered. Chris was not as amused.

"Let's move this along people! I've got a deadline to meet here!" Chris groaned. "Alright, here we go. Mike!"

**Confessional:**

_Zoey: (bleeps) Great. Not only is Mike on the other team, but he's on the other team with ANNE MARIA! I know that Vito is gone, but that doesn't make me feel any better!_

_(static)_

_Mike: I am really starting not to miss my other personalities._

_(static)_

_Cameron: Here we go again._

_(static)_

_Anne Maria: EEEEEEEE-_

_(static)_

"Out of da way, four-eyes!" Anne Maria said as she shoved Cameron and placed herself uncomfortably close to Mike. "Hey, Vito, baby…"

Mike blushed even more. "Anne Maria, I have a girlfriend…"

"Not when I'm done with you, you won't," Anne Maria said seductively. She was about to place a kiss on Mike's lips before Zoey tackled her to the ground.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Tan-in-a-Can!'

"Vito is mine, Goody-goody! Why would he want you when he can have this?"

"You won't be calling a goody-goody that when I'm done with you, (bleep)!" Zoey screamed.

The two proceeded to pummel each other. "Yeah, girl fight!" Cody yelled. The other campers began staring at him. "What?"

**Confessional:**

_Cameron: I did not sign up for this…_

_(static)_

_Mike: I never thought I'd have two girls fighting over me (sighs happily, then snaps out of it). Why am I enjoying it?_

_(static)_

Courtney looked at Geoff in concern. "Should we-"

"Yes!" Geoff said as he and Courtney ran over. Eventually, Anne Maria and Zoey were pulled away from each other: Geoff and Courtney held a livid Zoey back while B and Mike got Anne Maria under control.

**Confessional:**

_Zoey: That orange hobbit needs to go ruin someone else's relationship!"_

_(static)_

_Anne Maria: Bring it on, Red! (crushes spray can with her bare hands)_

_(static)_

_Duncan: Geez. I didn't know Zoey had it in her. Not bad!_

_(static)_

Chris sniggered. "Well that was awesome! Let's see...oh crud. Sadie, Team A," Katie shrieked in horror, and Sadie looked ready to start bawling. Chris grimaced.

"I was afraid this would happen," Chef grumbled. "Shut up," Chris mumbled back.

"Chris, we have to be on the same team, or we'll die! Please! _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_-" the two started.

Chris was clearly getting irritated. "I already told you, _no_ team switches. And you ladies will most certainly NOT die, you've done it before. Stop whining and go to your teams,"

"But we have to be together!" the two started.

"I don't care! My decision is final, now go join your teams," Chris said as calmly as he could, which was obviously not very calm.

"But-"

"_NOW!_" Chris said. The two looked at each with teary eyes and began to talk.

"Don't even think about it! I said now!" Chris yelled. "AAUUGH! Alright, next up for Team B is-" Chris looked at the paper, but suddenly, he put the paper back in the hat and pulled out a new one.

Gwen looked at him suspiciously "Why did he-"

"OWEN!" Chris said, looking nervous. A couple of the campers raised their eyebrows. "Yes! Awesome!" Owen cried, and joined his team.

Chris grabbed the slip of paper he had put in the hat and read it: "Dakota!"

Dakota squealed in delight as she joined her team, standing right next to Sam.

Courtney looked at Chris. "Let me guess. Lawsuit?"

"How did you-"

"Trust me Chris. I know one when I see one,"

"Dang, she's good. Anywho, Noah! Team B!" Noah shrugged and walked over.

"Harold! Team A," Harold walked over and began talking with Sam.

"Dawn! Team B!" Dawn fold her spot right next to B, who seemed pretty happy about it.

"Gwen, Team A," Courtney looked down, obviously embarrassed about the list.

"Izzy, Team B," Izzy cackled and jumped on top of Owen's shoulders. "Hey, boyfriend! How's it hanging?"

**Confessional:**

_Owen: This is the Best Day Ever!_

_(static)_

"Trent, Team A," Trent walked calmly over to his new team. Meanwhile, Gwen was blushing, which was made even more obvious by her pale skin.

"Sierra, Team B," Sierra giggled and walked over, waving flirtatiously to Cody, who buried his face in his hands. Cameron started biting his nails nervously. "Please get Cody, please get Cody…"

Chris chuckled at the note in his hands. "Ohhh, you're gonna love this. Team A, welcome over….Duncan!"

**Confessionals:**

_Courtney: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO…_

_(static)_

_Gwen: Could this get any more awkward?_

_(static)_

_Geoff: Yeah, dude! Just like old times!_

_(static)_

_Trent: Oh great. This jerk again._

_(static)_

_Harold: Idiot!_

_(static)_

_Beth: Déjà vu…_

_(static)_

_Sam: Heh heh. I brought a back-up GameBoy! (begins to play)_

_(static)_

_Heather: Not him again!_

_(static)_

_Duncan: Of all the teammates I could have had, why did I end up Courtney again?"_

_(static)_

Duncan walked over nonchalantly, ignoring the daggers that were shooting out of some of his team members' eyes. He started talking with Geoff.

"Score! We're gonna rock this!"

"Yeah, dude!" Geoff replied. Courtney's glare was venomous. Duncan looked at her and grinned. "How's it hanging, princess!"

Courtney's scowl deepened. "Go (bleep), Duncan! You are such an ogre!"

From the other side of Chef, Noah butted in. "Hey Courtney, ever see the movie Shrek?"

Courtney screamed in agitation and turned the other way, while Geoff started sniggering. Gwen and Duncan's eyes locked for a second, and then both turned away with red faces.

**Confessionals:**

_Courtney: When I'm done with that (bleep), he is going to (bleep) (bleep)-_

_(static)_

_Duncan: Not gonna happen. Me and Courtney are done. At least, that's what she thinks (grins devilishly)_

_(static)_

_Geoff: She still likes him. (Courtney begins banging the confessional door)_

_Courtney: I DO NOT!_

_(static)_

_Courtney: That lousy piece of (bleep) is so vile, disgusting, and...dreamy! (realizes what she just said)_

_(static)_

_Courtney: GIVE ME THAT TAPE!_

_(static)_

_Geoff: Called it._

_(static)_

Chris stopped laughing to continue the team selection. "Eva, Team B," Bridgette gulped in terror as Eva stood next to her and gave her a look that clearly said 'You have not been forgiven yet,'

"Alright, Cody! Team A," Sierra immediately started bawling.

"I WANT MY CODY! GIVE ME MY CODY!"

Chris looked ready to strangle Sierra. "I am not going through this again! Now _ZIP IT_!" Sierra looked desperately to Cameron, who immediately hid behind Mike.

"Geez. Alright, Team B, you get Scott," the farmer boy tried to ignore the glares he got from the second-generation contestants, particularly B and Dawn.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: I never thought I'd say this, but right now I'd prefer to be in a locked room with Fang._

_(static)_

_B: (holds up a picture of Scott and rips in it half)_

_(static)_

_Dawn: Mother Earth, please help me!_

_(static)_

_Mike: Could this get any worse?_

_(static)_

_Cameron: This is going to be a long season._

_(static)_

"Back to Team A! You guys get Jo!" Heather groaned.

"Team B, welcome over Staci!" Staci walked over. "My great-great seventh cousin three times removed Wylie invented welcome mats. Yeah, before that, everyone-"

"Cadet McArthur, join Squad A,"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Leshawna, Team B," Harold looked a bit disappointed, but waved to Leshawna.

"DJ!" DJ smiled and joined his team.

Chris smiled for the next name: "Alejandro!" Half the girls on Team B grimaced.

**Confessional:**

_Bridgette: Now this is just downright cruel!_

_(static)_

_Leshawna: Bye, bye, lover boy!_

_(static)_

_Geoff: Ah COME ON!_

_(static)_

_Alejandro: This is going to be difficult. It doesn't matter though. That money is _mío!

_(static)_

"Lindsay!" the blonde looked around in confusion. "Lindsay! Join Team A!"

"Ummm…"

"Where Geoff is!"

"Ooooohhhh…" Chris slapped his face.

"Tyler!" Alejandro smiled as his old teammate joined him.

"The final contestant to join Team A is….

…

…

…

…

Beth!" Beth smiled and joined Lindsay in Team A.

"That means that Justin is the last member of Team B! Now it's time for your team names!"

"Yeah! Team Lightning!"

"Shut up! Team A, from here on out, you will be known as…. the Raging Titans!" the banner unraveled to reveal a black scythe.

"As for Team B, you are now…. the Thundering Tigers!" the banner was embroidered with an orange tiger surrounded by lightning storms.

Lightning looked annoyed. "Hey!"

Chris ignored him. "All right campers! Your first challenge will begin right after this!"

* * *

_(commercial break)_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Royale! Now, the teams have been chosen, and now its time for your first challenge! Now, what's more Total Drama than the 1000 foot cliff? Nothing, that's what!"

"Except for a self-absorbed host with a huge ego and a side order of sadism," Noah mumbled, prompting most of the campers to start laughing. Chris chose to ignore that.

"Anywho, that's where the challenge will begin! Meet me up at the top of the cliff to begin the first part of the challenge! Now, get moving, people!" With that, the campers started off to the top of the cliff.

"Get ready to get your butts kicked, losers!" Jo yelled as she started running, but suddenly she fell. "Hey, what the-"

"See you around, Jo-ke!" Eva yelled as she ran into the forest.

"Why you (bleep)! Come back here, that's my prize!" Jo raced after Eva. Noah, Owen, and Izzy watched the scene as they walked into the woods.

"That reminds me of the time when I found that huge diamond and then I found out it belonged to an alien overlord and got chased through Roswell! Yeah, that was when I discovered pizza," Izzy rambled. Noah rolled his eyes.

**Confessional:**

_Noah: As annoying as she is, Izzy is one of the only two people that I know I can trust. Owen may be a giant farting machine and a human vacuum, but he's the closest friend I have in this game. For now, I just have to keep an eye out for Al._

_(static_)

"That's great, Izzy. When did you discover duct tape?" Noah remarked. Izzy was too busy talking to Owen to pay attention. Noah sighed. Suddenly, he heard one of his other teammates behind them. He groaned when he saw who it was.

"My great-great-"

"Yeah, that's great, Staci," Noah grumbled.

* * *

_(30 minutes later...)_

"It took you all long enough," Chris complained. "Anyways, you might be wondering why you haven't moved your stuff into the cabins. That's because you don't have any cabins!" The campers began booing.

"Let me finish! Each time has twelve hours to create their very own cabin, complete with beds, rooms for both boys and girls, and with as many epic features as you can put in. You'll find the materials you need down in the Main Lodge. Each contestant will get only one visit in the Lodge to get the materials they need. If you forget something, too bad, so sad, its a ratings boost for me. It's 11am right now, so I expect you all to be finished by 11pm. The campfire ceremony will be at midnight, where one camper of the losing team will leave this competition for good. Any questions?"

Mike raised his hand. "Why did you have us come to the top of the cliff to tell us this?"

"Because I wanted to. Yes, Owen?

"When's lunch time?"

"1:00. Anyone else? No? Ok, your time starts…._NOW_!"

All 36 campers began hustling to get to the Main Lodge. Chris turned to Chef. "Speaking of the campfire ceremony, you got any ideas for the departure method?" Chef shook his head.

Chris turned back a bit nervously to the camera. "Well, we're a bit behind schedule, but trust me, this is gonna be AWESOME! I hope. Anyways, tune in to see what happens on _Total. Drama. Royale!_"

* * *

**Please remember to give your honest opinion on the story so far. It would be much appreciated. In the meantime, right down some challenge ideas, or who you want to see go home first. Peace out!**


	3. Ep 1: Part 3

**Hey guys. Yeah, this is a long chapter! I'm gonna take some time before I make the next one.**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's All About The Drama: Part 3

"Last time, on Total Drama Royale, we selected our two teams of 18 each: the Raging Titans and the Thundering Tigers. Soon people seemed happy with the selection, and others...well, not so much. Some bad memories resurfaced, but its all good for me, because who doesn't love drama?"

"I don't," Chef interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you!" Chris yelled, then realized that the camera was still rolling, and regained his grin. "The first challenge of this season is for each team to build their own cabin in twelve hours! Who will be the first of 36 to go home? Who will butt heads? Who will help me decide how these losers are gonna leave?! Find out right here on _Total. Drama. Royale!_

(Theme song plays)

(11:10 am)

Jo and Eva ran side-by-side down the hill, each trying to outrun the other.

"I'm gonna beat you this time, Tiger Lilly!" Jo yelled. "You keep your hands off my triathlete legs!"

"Does everything have to be a contest with you?!" Eva yelled.

"There are no contests with me, because I always win!"

"I have two episodes on my TV that say otherwise! Now shut up, all your dumb yapping is driving me crazy!" Eva replied.

**Confessional:**

_Eva: Grrrr. Just when you think that your anger management classes are working, some dumb annoying freak has to come in and send you back to square one!_

_(static)_

_Jo: Ha! She just got me off-guard! Those Tiger Cubs are gonna be crying for their mommy cat when I'm finished, just you see! They'll all see!_

_(static)_

Meanwhile, Brick was about 50 feet back and trying to catch up. He might have been able to if he had been watching where he was going. About half a second too late, Brick noticed a large pine in his way and screamed as he smashed face first into the tree.

"Ha! See you around, G.I. Joke!" Jo yelled, and pushed harder to pass Eva, who truthfully didn't care. Jo smirked as she saw the Main Lodge up ahead. "Yeah! First one to…" Jo didn't finish that sentence, but stood in shock as Dawn and B walked out of the lodge with arms full of building materials.

"How the heck did you-"

Dawn and B noticed Jo. "Oh, we took a shortcut," Jo was too confused to even care that Eva and a stumbling Brick got into the Lodge before her.

**Confessional:**

_Jo: When does she even have time to come up with this stuff?!_

_(static)_

* * *

_(11:45 am)_

At this point, all of the campers had made it down and had gotten materials. The two teams had split up and were discussing strategy.

(The Titans)

"I call leader!" Heather yelled immediately. "Too bad, I _am _the leader!" Jo replied. "I'm a C.I.T. I should be leader!" Courtney interjected. "This cannot be happening," Gwen moaned.

Sam, Cody and Harold weren't even paying attention. "Yeah man, the reviews say it ruled!"

"Tell me about it! Its got 20 new levels and up to 6 hours of new gameplay!"

"Gosh, I can't wait to get it once I get back,"

"Do you have a ZCube Two?"

"Who doesn't? Thinking about online multiplayer?"

"Huh-huh! Totally!"

Meanwhile, Sadie was bawling, and Beth and Lindsay were trying to comfort her, but they weren't having much success.

After a few minutes, Duncan lost it. "That is enough! Knock it off, ALL OF YOU! We'll do votes to see who'll be captain!"

"That idea is sha-stupid! Lightning should be leader!" Duncan gripped his switchblade a little harder. "Who here thinks that Lightning should _not _be the leader?" Seventeen hands went up.

"Come on people, we've only got eleven hours and so far we've accomplished nothing. We need to figure something out!" Zoey said. "Alright, anybody got any ideas?"

Trent was thinking silently for a bit, then his eyes light up. "Hey guys, I've got an idea!"

"What do you got, man?" DJ asked. "All right, huddle up. We don't want the other team to overhear our plan,"

(The Tigers)

The tension was less spoken than it was on the other team. For a few minutes, the only noises were the sound of Katie weeping and Sierra moaning for Cody. Eventually, Tyler spoke up.

"Uh, I don't know a lot of building, but I'm pretty sure we need to start doing stuff. Any ideas on what we're actually gonna do?"

"Well, my great-great-great-great-great aunt Florence invented buildings, and before her, people just slept outside or in caves," the team groaned.

"Guys, this is getting us nowhere," Mike said. "I know that there's some…unresolved issues and stuff, but we need to at least try to win this challenge,"

"Boy, you try working with someone who screwed you over," Leshawna replied.

"I have, and it sucked. My point is that we need to put our differences aside and figure something out before those other whippersnappers kick our butts, dag nab it!" Mike said. Cameron looked at him uneasily. "Umm...Mike? How are you feeling?"

"A bit frustrated, why do you-" Mike's eyes opened with shock.

**Confessional:**

_Mike: I thought my personalities were gone, but now I'm not so sure._

_(static)_

_Scott: It looks like Mike's personalities are back. Interesting…(rubs hands together evilly)_

_(static)_

"Umm, anyway, how about we just build a basic cabin with room for all of us, and then put in a bunch of awesome stuff when we're done?" Mike said nervously.

"That sounds perfect, Vito!" Anne Maria exclaimed. Cameron rolled his eyes.

Dawn spoke up. "B thinks that he can design the cabin and then do any technical stuff,"

"I can help him out," Cameron offered.

"That sounds boring," Izzy said.

"Well, does anybody have a better idea?" Alejandro asked. Everybody shook their heads. "Ok then, Mal-umm…I mean Mike's idea it is then. ¡_Vamanos!"_

**Confessional:**

_Alejandro: Yep, I still got it._

_(static)_

* * *

_(Titans. 12:30 pm)_

Courtney and Cody were looking at some of the blueprints. Sadie had calmed down enough to help, and was doing a surprisingly good job. Harold, Trent, Sam, Gwen, Lindsay, Beth, Dakota, and Sadie were working on the artistic choices.

"We should paint the outside pink!" Lindsay suggested.

"Maybe more of a midnight purple with accents of black," said Dakota. Lindsay stared in amazement. "Wow, you are good at this! Dakota smiled proudly. "Hey, who said that knowing fashion won't be of any use in life?"

Sam chuckled. "Now I really wish you still on our team last time!" Dakota blushed. "You always know just the right thing to say, don't you?"

Trent played a chord to Gwen and Harold. "What do you think?"

Harold thought for a second. "The beginning could be tweaked a bit more, but not bad."

"I think its great," Gwen said. Trent smiled, and she blushed a bit.

**Confessional:**

_Trent: I'm glad to be back again, and I'm glad to see Gwen for sure, but...I don't know, It's hard to explain. I guess I still have some...what's the word I'm looking for...unresolved feelings. It's awkward, and I'm not used to awkward. To be honest, I didn't come here to win Gwen back, but it would be a pretty sweet bonus! I just hope that Duncan isn't trying to do the same thing. Jerk…_

_(static)_

_Gwen: (sighs) It is rough having both of your ex-boyfriends on your team. Duncan, I think I can handle just being friends with, now I just see him as a brother. Trent? Umm…_

_(static)_

Zoey and Duncan were busy assembling the base for the cabin. "Right about there. No, a little more to the left, yeah that's it. Set it down,"

Meanwhile, Lightning and Jo were working on the other half of the cabin, and they were definitely not doing a team job.

"Move it there! No there! Grrrr, you are such an idiot!"

"Lightning's no dummy! I can sha-handle this! Watch!" he tried to hammer a board in place, but he only managed to launch the hammer directly into Brick's crotch. Brick whimpered _"Mommy,"_ before collapsing.

"Aw nuts!" Lightning yelled. Jo rolled her eyes. "You can't even handle the handle of a hammer. Great," While this was happening, Cody was now struggling to move the board that he and Brick were carrying over. Zoey ran over to help Cody, leaving Duncan alone to listen to Jo and Lightning argue. He turned his head out of boredom, and for a second, by pure coincidence, his eyes locked with Courtney. He instantly turned his head to hide his red cheeks. Unfortunately for him, he turned to see Heather's disapproving face.

**Confessional:**

_Heather: Time to show who's boss around here._

_(static)_

_Duncan: Oh damn._

_(static)_

"What are you just standing around for? Do something other than just stare at Courtney!" Heather ordered.

"Wow, how original, Heather. Go and bring up an ex-girlfriend while I'm waiting for my partner to get back!" Duncan said in a nonchalant tone that had nothing in common with his facial expression. Heather looked unamused. "Why do you even care? You're the one who cheated on her with Gwen, not to mention you ruined Gwen's relationship before you ended up screwing up that relationship too! What will you do next, screw up Zoey's relationship before you start going after her?"

At this point, most of the Titans had stopped working and watched the scene. Courtney looked both furious and ready to cry. Gwen was blushing so much that it looked like sunburn. Trent clenched his guitar so hard he almost broke it. Zoey just stood in shock.

**Confessional:**

_Courtney: Why did she have to up World Tour?! No...don't...come on…(starts bawling)_

_(static)_

_Geoff: Oh snap! Looks like Chris is gonna be happy now._

_(static)_

_Zoey: I've had enough people trashing my relationship for one day! There is NOTHING going on between me and Duncan!_

_(static)_

_Gwen: Ugh, this is so embarrassing! Heather, go (bleep)(bleep)._

_(static)_

_Trent: Now I remember how happy I was when Heather came to Playa Des Losers with her hair partly shaved off._

_(static)_

Duncan was losing it. "You're one to talk about relationships! You tried to vote him out after he saved you from being squashed by a boulder, and on your first kiss, you kicked him in his kiwis and pushed him down a volcano! At least when I was in a relationship, I didn't throw it away for the money! How did many times did you? Oh that's right. _Twice_."

At this point, everybody from the Titans had stopped working to watch the scene.

**Confessional:**

_Cody: Oohhh! Jerry! Jerry!_

_(static)_

Heather's face tightened into a deep scowl. "Oh, so you have respect for other people when it comes to your relationships? Big shocker! I'll watch you on Total Drama Sweethearts!"

"Go lick Owen's armpit! And while you're at, give your pony tail back to the pony that it came from!" The Titans began laughing.

Heather narrowed her eyes and in a quick, sudden movement, shot her leg towards Duncan's kiwis. Much to her shock, Duncan grabbed her leg in mid-kick and threw her on the ground, pulling out his switchblade as he pinned her down.

Everybody stood silent, too horrified to do anything. "Let me make one thing very clear to you, Heather," Duncan spoke with clenched teeth. "I am _not_ a sweetheart," he held the blade dangerously close to Heather's throat. "_Test me again, and I'll_-"

"Hey guys! I made lunch! Who wants sandwiches?" DJ spoke up nervously. Duncan looked up, and exhaled. He closed his blade and got off Heather, who scrambled away from him.

"What the-what the hell is wrong with you?!" she gasped, panting in terror.

Duncan still looked ready to threaten some more. Instead, he got up and started walking into the forest. "Less things than you, Heather,"

DJ and Geoff looked at each other. "Duncan, hold on man!" DJ yelled, following after the delinquent. Everybody else was unsure what to do.

**Confessional:**

_Geoff: Holy (bleep)! Did not see that one coming!_

_(static)_

_Courtney: What the hell happened in that prison?!_

_(static)_

_Trent: Geez._

_(static)_

_Harold: Gosh!_

_(static)_

_Gwen: At this point, I think we're all kinda freaked out._

_(static)_

_Zoey: That. Was. Horrifying._

_(static)_

_Brick: (wets his pants in fear)_

_(static)_

_Jo: Wimp. He should have finished the job!_

_(static)_

_Heather: That twerp is so going home!_

_(static)_

_Lightning: That was sha-crazy! (starts kissing biceps)_

_(static)_

* * *

(Tigers. 1:15 pm)

The Tigers had finished lunch and were now working on their cabin again. B and Cameron were discussing blueprints for some of the features. Well Cameron was, B was listening and giving his input via sketches and hand gestures.

"So the jacuzzi should be placed right here. The LED lights will take about...45 minutes?" B nodded.

Meanwhile, Noah was helping pound down the floor with Owen. He was about to pull another nail out from Izzy's mouth when he saw an old teammate approach.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good old friend, the not-so-friendly neighborhood eel," Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Ofrezco un oportunidad quieres," Noah thought for a second.

"What kind of offer? You know very well that I don't trust you, Ale-peño," Noah said. "Give me one good reason that I should trust you. Hey Brickhouse, what do you think?" Owen looked at Alejandro nervously. "Hey….Al,"

Alejandro's eye twitched. "I thought I made it clear that I detest that nickname,"

"Believe me, if Owen tried to pronounce, he would probably call you Al Dente,"

Alejandro shuddered. "That's even worse. Anyways, here is my proposition. I am well aware that there are very few people that trust me,"

"Correction, nobody trusts you,"

"I beg to differ. I never double-crossed Tyler, so he is still my friend. My point is when the time comes, I will be the one to beat. For right now, we are on the same team. We share a common interest. I need your knowledge to cover any fields that I don't know about, and you need me for my athletic skills," Noah groaned.

"Getting into an alliance with you might be one of the worst ideas ever created by man, including Siri. I may need allies, but I can sure make more if I steer clear of you," Alejandro thought for a second. "Well, let's not call it an alliance,"

"Not calling it an alliance doesn't make it any less of an alliance. You better come up with a better argument soon,"

Alejandro breathed deeply. "Here is my deal. Tonight, if we lose, you, Owen, and Izzy will be voting for somebody that I will choose. In return, I will bring all three of you to the merge,"

"What's the catch?"

"If you vote against me in one of the elimination ceremonies, the deal is off, and you'll have to work that much harder to get to the merge. I guarantee you, with over 30 other contestants, most of which are more popular than you are, it won't be an easy task. In term, if I break a rule, you get to call me Al all the time, and you get a free shot in anywhere but the face,"

Noah thought for a minute. "What do you think, big guy?"

Owen looked nervous. "Ummm… will you try to not let people know about this alliance?"

"Tienes mi palabra, Owen," Owen looked confused for a second, until Noah translated.

"I think it sounds okay. What do you think Izzy? Izzy?" Owen and Noah looked around, and saw her on top of Chef, who was yelling, "Get off me, crazy girl!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Noah grumbled. "Hey crazy," he yelled as he and Owen ran to go get the loony girl. Before beginning his sprint, Noah looked at Alejandro and said "It's a deal. For now," Alejandro smiled.

**Confessional:**

_Alejandro: Al Dente?! Come on, are they even trying to pronounce my name right?! Anyways, that's five votes in my favor now. The question is, who do I want to see go home…"_

_(static)_

_Noah: As much as I distrust that greasy eel, we're on the same team until we get to the merge. I just hope that for our sakes that Owen and I can keep enough under the radar to avoid getting targets on our backs. Izzy may be a lost cause, but there's no harm in trying._

_(static)_

_Owen: Mmmmm...Alepeño! (chuckles and bites into pepper) AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH-_

_(static)_

Bridgette was working on some of the beds, and eventually noticed that Eva had been glaring at her the whole time.

"Ummm, why are you-"

"I'm making sure you don't backstab our team like you did to me on TDI," Eva growled.

"Are you seriously still angry about that? Never mind, dumb question," Bridgette said, trying to be calm. "Why don't you...umm...go help the others?" Eva gave her a look that said _I'm watching you_, and walked off to carry around the supplies. Neither of them noticed that someone was watching them.

**Confessional:**

_Eva: Of course I still don't trust that backstabbing traitor. Why should I?_

_(static)_

_Bridgette: This day is just getting worse and worse. First Geoff, now Alejandro, then Eva._

_(static)_

_Scott: Well, now that most members of my team are aware of my strategy from Season 4, I've got to figure out something else to get through or I'm going home! Right now, I'm trying to take a leaf out of Alejandro's book. I'm going to find someone that is either stupid or desperate enough to fall for my tricks and make everybody hate them! That way, if we lose, the team will target them and not me!_

_(static)_

Leshawna put her hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "Girl, don't worry about her. Eva needs to learn how to chill,"

(Titans. 3:30 pm)

The team was now feeling much calmer now that Duncan had calmed down, but everybody worked a lot more quietly now. Courtney was looking at some of the art when Heather tapped her on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Come with me, I need to talk to you about something," Courtney reluctantly followed Heather into the woods, where no one could hear them.

"I know that you want to get rid of Lover Boy, Ms. CIT," Heather started. "Correction, you want to get rid of him," Courtney responded. "I'll vote for whoever I feel does worst in this challenge," Heather smiled. "Perfect. You've just confirmed my suspicions," Courtney's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Heather's smile seemed civil, but her eyes gleamed with a devilish fire. "Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but right now, you don't have many friends on the team. Oh I'm sorry, I misspoke. You don't have _any_ friends on the team. Especially not Gwen,"

Courtney clenched her fists. "What do you want, Heather?"

"Simple. When we have our next elimination ceremony, you _will_ be voting for Duncan, as much as it might break your cold little-" Courtney interrupted. "I am over Duncan! I can't stand that heartless ape!" Heather smirked. "Oh really? I don't think so. I saw you blushing when he looked into your eyes today,"

Courtney blushed an even deeper red. "I don't like him! I am over him!"

"Oh really? You're over the man that made you bawl on the floor? Who made you so desperate that you were able to be seduced with a chocolate chip cookie? If you were over him, then why do you still have this?" Heather pulled something out of her pocket, and Courtney gasped. It was a carved wooden skull. There was a heart carved in the back, with "D+C" in the middle.

"_Where. Did. You. Get. That?"_ every word coming out of Courtney's mouth was dripping with hatred. Heather smirked again. "Your suitcase. Tell me Courtney, if you're so over him, then why do you still have his first gift?"

"Give me that!" Courtney growled. "Oh, but I'm not done. It turns out-" Heather pulled out a rolled piece of parchment. "that chart you made is totally waterproof," She unrolled the document in her hand, and sure enough, it was the list Courtney had made in All-Stars, and it looked exactly the same as it did a year before. "Second last and a rat boyfriend, what a _great_ way to characterize your two closest allies,"

"Now, listen to me very carefully. You _will _vote for Duncan at the next elimination ceremony, and you _will not_ let anybody know about this discussion, or I'll just happen to slip this list into Gwen's diary. It turns out, all you need to keep someone from making friends is a little negative reinforcement,"

Courtney glowered. "...Fine," she shook hands with Heather.

**Confessional:**

_Heather: Of course I'm not going to try to make friends with people! There's no better way to make somebody do everything for you than to threaten them. Adios, Duncan! (blows a kiss)_

_(static)_

_Courtney: Let me make one thing clear. I do not still have feelings for that felon. Not after what he did on the plane. Oh Gwen, I'm so sorry._

_(static)_

Courtney walked back to the cabin site, where Jo was now trying to take control again.

"No! We should have a gym with 50-kilo dumbbells! All of this is just stupid!" Courtney was not in the mood.

"All-right, you testosterone-overloaded sweat rag! Whether you like it or not, this is what we have decided to do. Get working and _stop complaining. NOW!_" For once, Jo decided to step down.

**Confessional:**

_Dakota: Yikes. _

_(static)_

_Beth: Judging by the way Courtney's acting, Heather's being Heather again._

_(static)_

_(Chris's office. 5:20 pm)_

"Let's see...maybe a cannon...no. Just kicking them off the island...oh, the Boot of Shame! Wait, no, that's stupid...ummm…oh come on, I thrive on making these guys suffer, why can't I figure out one way to do it?!"

Chef was taking the garbage can to make dinner. "Well, you did think of a musical season. Heh heh, that was the worst idea ever," Chris glared at him. "Speaking of World Tour, do I need to bring out the Penalty Parka again?"

"No! Please!"

"Good. Now shut up and help me!"

_(Tigers. 6pm)_

Bridgette sat down for dinner break glumly, picking at the inedible slop that Chef dolloped out three times a day.

"Bridgette, isn't it?"

Bridgette jumped a bit, and noticed who was sitting next to her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you right there. Dawn, right?" Dawn nodded. "I remember seeing you when I did that demonstration. That was really a horrible way for you to go,"

Dawn put her cup of tea down. "Being launched by a catapult while in a garbage bag is certainly not ideal. Thank goodness B was there when I landed in the lake, or I would've drowned."

Bridgette thought for a second. "Hey, speaking of B, what did you mean when you said that his aura is exceptionally purplish-green?"

"Oh, that. A person's aura is like a painting. There's a lot of different colors that it can have that represent different aspects of themselves. If you understand what those colors mean, you can understand who they are and their past. Sometimes an aura means different things, and it can be hard to interpret it correctly. B's aura...wise, sensitive, artistic, inventing, caring, social, and a little bit of insecurity,"

Bridgette raised her eyebrows. "Cool! What's mine look like?"

Dawn crisscrossed her legs and meditated for a minute. Then she opened her eyes. "Mostly blue, and bright pink. Friendly, loving, willing to try new things, a love for Mother Earth, passionate, optimistic, but a bit of anger and fear as well...Sorry about your day,"

Bridgette looked at her a bit shocked. "You know how I feel, right?"

"Of course. You're angry at Alejandro, a bit sad and afraid that Geoff is on the other team, and you're afraid of Eva," Bridgette looked down, and Dawn put her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Bridgette. We're all in this together, and if you need anything, I'm here for you. I'd be happy to listen,"

Bridgette smiled. "Thanks. I needed a friend,"

"Hey! This is Total _Drama_, not Total BFF's!" Chris yelled, flying over with his jetpack. "This is supposed to be about _drama_ and _pain_! Not hugs and lovey-dovey crap! PAIN! _PAI-"_

Chris was interrupted by the unexpected rumbling of his jetpack. "Uh-oh…." Suddenly, he started flying out of control, screaming like a girl as he soared into the sky and into the lake.

"Are you happy now?" Noah said.

B walked over to Dawn and Bridgette, grinning and fiddling with a rock in his hand. Bridgette's eyebrows rose with understanding, then smirked. "It's about time somebody did that,"

"B! That wasn't very nice. But it was pretty funny…" she said, trying hard not to laugh. B just smirked and shrugged happily.

Meanwhile, Chris ran onto shore. "Stay back Fang! No! You attack the campers, not me!" the mutant shark growled and swam back out. Suddenly, Chris's eyes widened. "That's it!"

Back at the Tiger's workplace, Scott came up to Sierra, who was still moping over being on a different team than Cody.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: My plan is about to begin._

_(static)_

"So...um, Sierra. What's up?" Scott started. Sierra looked at him in confusion.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: Well, that was stupid._

_(static)_

"Nothing. I just miss my Codykins. Where's Codycam?" Sierra asked. Scott exhaled. "Working with Mike. Say, you wanna know what would make him _really_ happy?" Sierra nodded eagerly. "Good. Listen closely," he whispered something in her ear, and her eyes widened gleefully.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: Ha ha! Sucker!_

_(10:30pm)_

At this point, both campers were just about finished with their cabins. The Titans stood back at looked at their creation.

Brick panted. "Well, I'm glad we're done, soldiers. What do we do now?"

"Who wants to watch paint dry?" Harold suggested.

On the Tigers, Cameron was typing in the programming for the electricity. "Ok, insert passcode...done!" The lights light up on the Tigers' cabin.

"Great work Cam! There's no way we can lose now!" Mike said. "Thanks," Cameron replied, albeit a little bit uneasily.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm...Mike," Alejandro replied, sneaking up from behind.

**Confessional:**

_Mike: Okay, something's going on. Cameron's been acting weird ever since All-Stars, and now Alejandro is treating me like an old enemy._

_(static)_

_Alejandro: Do you think that I can trust him again? I may be good at determining lies, but Mal is...different. Mike may be the biggest threat on the island._

_(static)_

"Hey...uh...Alejandro," Mike said. The Spaniard raised his eyebrows. "I'll let you two talk. See you at the ceremony," he said. Cameron whimpered.

"Did I miss something?" Mike asked. "N-n-n-no," Cameron stammered.

"Uh, okay. I'm gonna go shower, see you in a few minutes," Mike said as he left for the communal bathrooms. Cameron waved, but shuddered as soon as Mike turned his back.

**Confessional:**

_Cameron: Ohhh, I want to believe it's Mike, but I'm not sure if Mal has just gotten more deceptive. I need to study him more!_

_(static)_

(The Communal Bathrooms)

Mike got into the shower and threw his bathrobe over the stall. After a few minutes, he started singing absentmindedly.

"Ay-o, put your hands up, put your-put your-hands up! Bada bing, bab-" suddenly he stopped as he realized what he was saying. In a panic, he pulled his towel over his waist

"Yeah, that's right, Vito! I'll be in there in a minute, sugar!" he heard a voice sing. "Oh crap, no!" Mike whined. He looked at himself in the mirror, and found that with his wet hair and no shirt, he looked exactly like Vito.

"Hey not bad...Mike! Snap out of it! Oh gosh…" Mike whimpered. To add insult to injury, Anne Maria barged in. "Vito!"

"Umm...hey,"

"I've waited so long for you," Anne Maria said seductively.

"Absence makes the heart go fonda," Mike flirted, without really knowing what he was doing. "Oh, you're such a charma," Anne Maria giggled, now dangerously close.

**Confessional:**

_Mike: Aw man, this is even worse than I thought! (slaps himself) Snap out of it!_

_(static)_

_Anne Maria: I told ya Vito luvs the classy girl! (picks her nose)_

_(static)_

Mike shook his head. "Umm, man Chris is a buzzkill! Drama o not, he probly lookin' for PG, know what I mean?" he said in his best Vito voice.

**Confessional:**

_Chris: Go X-rated! Go X-rated! Aww, this is gonna be AWESOME!_

_(static)_

Anne Maria looked at him. "Umm, sure,"

"So, I hope ya don't mind if I get my pants back on, then we can continue our...little love session," Mike attempted.

"No problem, suga!" Mike ran into the bathroom stall directly underneath the open window. As soon as his pants were on, he grabbed his stuff and escaped the bathrooms, desperately throwing the rest of the clothes back on while Anne Maria wondered what was taking Vito so long.

"Cam! CAM!" he yelled, running past a very confused Alejandro.

**Confessional:**

_Chris: He's calling ME a buzzkill? Come on, that would have been ratings dynamite!_

_(static)_

_Mike: Holy (bleep), that was way too close! Thank goodness I still have Svetlana's athletic skills. Oh, this is bad, this is really really bad!_

_(static)_

_Alejandro: I've seen a lot of things on this show, but this is by far the weirdest!_

_(static)_

_(11pm)_

Chris stood in front of the 36 campers. "All right, your cabins are all done, now its time for them to judged by...me!"

**Confessional:**

_Trent: Yes!_

(static)

"All right, who'll go first? Eeny, meany, miney, mo, catch a tiger by the toe...the Raging Titans! Time to see what you're made of, and what you made!"

"Wow. Onomatopoeia. How original,"

"Shut up Noah," the Titans led Chris to their cabin. It was painted black, with purple siding and indigo accents, giving the impression almost of a clear night sky. Chris stepped in and gasped.

"It's...beautiful!" Both rooms were relatively normal other than the fact that they were covered in pictures and clay sculptures of Chris. Harold turned on the boom box. "This little ditty is something we like to call: the Chris song!

**The Chris Song**

_Chris is,_

_Chris is,_

_Chris is_

_Chris is,_

_Chris is, the best host ever_

_And everything he does makes the show much better!_

Chris shed a tear. "That was so beautiful!"

**Confessional:**

_Trent: The one way for Chris to like anything is if it involves him. What better way to win?_

_(static)_

"Alright, the Titans have a very impressive start! Can the Tigers trump them! Find out, right after this!"

* * *

(commercial break)

* * *

Chris walked over to the Tiger's cabin. The cabin was mostly unpainted, but had orange paint on the rims. In the front, there was a selection of plants, which was countered by the burning torches topping the staircase.

**Confessional:**

_Izzy: Ha-ha! Yeah! Explosivo! That was my idea!_

_(static)_

The deck looked relatively simple. Chris went in through the main door. "Wow! Not bad at all!"

If Geoff had been inside, he would have completely freaked out. The room was made for a party. There was a hot tub, a dance floor with a DJ station, and a back porch with a large grill.

"Where did you guys get LED lights?" Chris asked. "A magician never reveals his secrets," Dawn answered, prompting B to blush.

"Well, I like what I see here. So, the boy and girl rooms. There's no problem if I look in the girl room, right?" The Tigers shook their heads. "Awesome. Hey, are there only eight girls?" Everybody looked around and saw that Sierra was missing.

**Confessional:**

_Dawn: I sense something bad is about to happen..._

_(static)_

_Scott: Perfect…(chuckles evilly)_

_(static)_

"Maybe she's in our room. I'll check on the girl," Leshawna offered. She opened the door to the girl's section, looked inside, and immediately slammed the door. "Why don't you start with the boy's room?" she suggested, smiling innocently.

**Confessional:**

_Leshawna: Man, I thought that girl Izzy was crazy! Sierra? Oh, we are so dead!_

_(static)_

"Ummm, okay…"Chris went into the guys section. "Nice!" The boys room was the ultimate man-cave: It had a full-sized fridge, a giant plasma-screen TV, an assortment of movies, and a row of bunk beds with high-quality sheets and polished dressers.

**Confessional:**

_Katie: Yeah, I did the sheets. Everybody's gotta contribute somehow!_

_(static)_

"Nice work, boys. Ladies, I believe it's your turn!" Chris said. "Hey, now where'd Leshawna go?"

"I'm in here!" Leshawna called desperately from the girls room. "Hold on just a sec! Don't come in here!"

"Sorry, rules are rules. Now what do we have-Ohhhhh…"

There was a collective gasp of horror. The room itself was very impressive, but everybody was too busy looking at the scene in front of them to appreciate it.

The room reeked of cheap perfume. Sierra lay down on her bed, wearing her pajamas and surrounded by rose petals and pictures of Cameron and Cody. "Hey Codycam…" she said in what was probably meant to be seductive. All it did was make Cameron's face turn as red as his sweatshirt.

The rest of what happened should probably remain ambiguous.

**Confessional:**

_Chris: (starts hurling)_

_(static)_

_Cameron: (Kneels on the floor) WWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY-_

_(static)_

_Mike: I thought Anne Maria was bad!_

_(static)_

_Dawn: (coughs) What (cough) kind of creature enjoys (cough) the scent of (cough) that horrible chemical?!_

_(static)_

_Anne Maria: THAT WAS MY PERFUME!_

_(static)_

_Scott: (laughing hysterically) That was even better than I planned! Ha ha-oh wait, I just lost us the challenge! Shoot. I'm screwed. It was still funny though! (continues laughing)_

_(static)_

_Noah: Izzy, I will never judge you again._

_(static)_

_Staci: My great-great-great grandma Rosie invented photographs! Yeah, before her everybody just drew pictures!_

_(static)_

"The winner is...the Raging Titans!" Chris announced. The Tigers groaned in disappointment. "I'll be seeing you guys in one hour! And Sierra, get your normal clothes back on!" Sierra blushed, while many members of the Tigers glared at her. Dawn was deep in her own thoughts.

**Confessional:**

_Dawn: (gasps) Scott!_

_(static)_

_(11:25 pm)_

The Titans were getting ready to celebrate their first victory.

"PARTY!" Geoff yelled. "To the Titans! Excellent job! I think we all know the dude to thank for this victory! To Trent!"

"To Trent!" the Titans cheered.

Courtney looked to Heather smugly. "Looks like Duncan will live to compete another day," Heather scowled. "Just remember our arrangement, _princess_. When the time is right, you'll go with the plan. Got it?" Courtney glared at Heather. "Fine. In the meantime though, take a chill pill,"

In the Tigers' cabin, the boys were discussing strategy.

"Ok guys, Sierra has got to go!" Cameron wailed. "She lost us the challenge!"

"That's not the only reason you want her gone, is it?" Justin remarked.

"This just in, Justin is being an (bleep)! Leave the kid alone, he's feeling bad enough already!" Noah snapped. The Eye Candy glared at the egghead. "Since when do you have a soul?"

"Well, we wouldn't have won anyways. I heard from Heather that the Titan cabin was a shrine to Chris, with songs and sculptures. Sure, it would have been closer, but still," Alejandro remarked.

"Come on! She's crazy! She's got to go home!" Scott yelled, looking a bit nervous. Owen looked a bit uncomfortable at that comment.

"Ummm…"

"Not that kind of crazy!" Scott was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. "Excuse me, but is B there?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get him," Tyler asked. "Hey Bev! There's a girl that wants to talk to you!" B got off his bed and followed Dawn out the door. Scott tried to watch their movements…

"Scott, give them their privacy!" Alejandro asked. Scott scowled. "I thought someone who had a girlfriend, even if only for an hour would know that people need space," The boys snickered, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for coming outside, B. It's about...the challenge," B raised his eyebrows. "No, I agree. It was pretty bad. What I think is that its happening again, just like last time,"

B narrowed his eyes. Dawn nodded. "Right now, I think he knows that we trust him the least. Be careful." B nodded, but still looked a bit uncertain.

"You're right. How do we make sure he doesn't get suspicious? Well, I have one idea. Hopefully you don't mind…" Dawn leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Neither of them noticed that Bridgette was watching from the bedroom.

**Confessional:**

_B: (grins excitedly)_

_(static)_

_Dawn: That felt...nice._

_(static)_

B walked back to the boys cabin with a big smile on his face. Bridgette smiled and continued to watch.

"Hey! Are you gonna help us decide, or backstab us again?" Eva yelled. Bridgette turned back around. "No, I want you help you guys. What do you think?"

"Sierra has gotta go! She used all my perfume!" Anne Maria whined.

"Girl, if you think that's the worst part, you need help," Leshawna countered. "My vote is for Alejandro. That weasel can't be trusted! End of story!"

"If that's what you guys want, you need to make your decision quick. Sierra will be back from the bathroom in a bit!" Katie whispered.

"Well, that was worse than when my great-great-great-" Staci stopped and noticed that everybody was staring at her. "I mean, that was really bad."

"Hey, where'd Dawn run off to?" Leshawna asked. At that moment, Dawn walked through the door. "Right outside the cabin. Why do you ask?"

In the boys cabin, B walked back, still with a giddy smile on his face. Scott looked shocked.

"Seriously? Did you and Dawn-"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Alejandro reminded him.

B looked at Mike and Cameron, and pointed in Scott's direction. They looked at him with a keen interest. He then gave his best impersonation of an evil scientist. Mike and Cameron looked at each other for a second.

**Confessional:**

_Mike: It was Scott! Oh, this makes so much sense! That jerk is trying to sabotage us again! Oh, I hope that he doesn't about that thing with Anne Maria in the bathroom...wait, was that a thing? I really hope it wasn't a thing…_

_(static)_

_Cameron: Scott? Of course! Any other time I would vote for him in a heartbeat, but Sierra, um...you know. Oh, this is such a hard decision._

_(static)_

_(Campfire Ceremony)_

Chris stood in front of the eighteen members of the losing team. "Thundering Tigers, welcome to the campfire ceremony, which I'm sure all of you are now familiar with. There are eighteen of you here, but only seventeen marshmallows on this plate. One of you won't be getting a marshmallow,"

"Eighteen minus seventeen is one. Wow, thanks Chris, I would have never known that," Noah said sarcastically. Chris glared at him. "When I call up your name, I will throw you your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will be out of the competition. And they can't come back. _Ever_."

**Confessional:**

_B: (holds up a picture of Scott)_

_(static)_

_Leshawna: So long, lover boy!_

_(static)_

_Eva: See you later, traitor!_

_(static)_

_Katie: I don't know who to vote for, but it seems like everybody else is voting for Sierra. I don't want to get anybody mad…_

_(static)_

_Alejandro: I don't believe that Mal is gone just yet. I can't have Mike stay in this competition._

_(static)_

_Scott: I know that Dawn and B are after me! As soon as Sierra's gone, they have to go! But next time, I need to target someone on the Titans to avoid suspicion, or I'll be gone in a heartbeat!_

_(static)_

"The following campers are safe: Cameron, B, Tyler, Leshawna, Dawn, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Eva, Katie, Anne Maria, Staci, and Justin,"

There were five that still remained. "Alejandro, Bridgette, Mike, Scott, and Sierra. Each of you got at least one vote,"

"The next marshmallow goes to...Bridgette," Bridgette sighed happily and caught her marshmallow.

"Alejandro," The Spaniard got his marshmallow and tossed it into his mouth, looking at his four allies, who all nodded their heads. Leshawna looked shocked.

"Mike!" Mike caught his marshmallow, prompting Anne Maria and Cameron to sigh in relief. Now, only Scott and Sierra were left/

"Campers, this is the last marshmallow. I think we all know why both of them are here right now. The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Scott."

Scott grinned and caught his marshmallow. No one was really surprised, although Dawn, Mike, and B were all disappointed.

"Sierra, it's time to leave the island once and for all," Chris said, not feeling sorry whatsoever. At this point, Mike interrupted.

"So, um, how will she be leaving?" Chris chuckled. "Contestants will now leave via the Flight of Shame!" He pulled out a rusty white jetpack with a cobweb around one of the handles.

"Yeah, one of the prototypes! I couldn't get a new one ready on such short notice, and there's no way anyone's using my beauty!" he practically threw it onto Sierra. "Let's head over to the Dock of Losers!"

Once the campers and Chris were there, Chef pulled a remote switch. Chris smiled. "Any last words, Sierra?"

A teary eyed Sierra looked up. "I love you Cody!" Chris rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have asked. Chef!"

Chef pressed the button, and the jetpack ignited, launching Sierra into the night sky. Chris looked a bit annoyed. "Hey! I thought I was gonna press the button!"

"Well, you're always pushing our buttons," Noah responded. Chef and the remaining seventeen Tigers all chuckled. Chris rolled his eyes.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. Your next challenge is coming soon. It only gets tougher from here, so I hope you guys all wipe out massively so I can exploit it for ratings! Ha ha!"

"Figured," Eva muttered under her breath.

(12:30 am)

The Tigers walked back from the campfire a little crestfallen, but suddenly, they heard music. They soon found the source: the Titans were having a party. DJ was singing some reggae, and doing a pretty good job, with Trent providing instrumentals and Harold doing back-up. Duncan had some snacks stolen from Chris's fridge and was calmly whittling another rock. Most of the campers were either dancing or laughing.

"Hey dudes! Come on over, the party's for everyone!" Geoff yelled. The seventeen Tigers smiled. Right now, they needed a cheer-up.

**Confessional:**

_Bridgette: It's been a long day…_

_(static)_

_Mike: So I figured…_

_(static)_

_Noah: Hey, a little partying…_

_(static)_

_Leshawna: Never did nobody harm!_

_(static)_

The campers all grouped up to party. Geoff and Bridgette quickly started making out on a table, with DJ looking over.

"Well, some things never change, do they?" DJ said, smiling

**Confessional:**

_DJ: Yep. Just like old times. Yeah, it's good to be back._

_(static)_

Duncan and Zoey were talking to Cameron by the bathrooms. "Look, don't let Mike get the wrong idea," Zoey started. "You're his best friend, and he'll trust you with anything,"

"But if you're really concerned that Mal is back, let us know, ok? We're here if anything happens," Duncan finished. None of the three had a clue that Mike was listening.

**Confessional:**

_Mike: Aw man. Cameron doesn't even trust me, and with that Vito thing, I don't even know if I trust myself._

_(static)_

Zoey found Mike at the food table. "Hey Zoey," he started. "How's victory?"

"It's nice," she admitted. "Sorry about you guys losing,"

"Hey, it's cool. I missed you. Anne Maria still doesn't know that it's all me, all the time. I promise you that," Zoey smiled. "Aww, come here you," and the two shared another passionate kiss. "See you in the morning," and with that, the two walked back to their cabins. Zoey didn't notice that Mike was looking down at his feet as he shuffled away.

Chris looked at the camera. "Is Mike getting his personalities back? Is Dawn and B now a thing? Is Courtney still in love with Duncan? Is the point where I should stop asking questions like these? Find out next time on _Total. Drama. Royale!_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy. The next chapter won't be out for at least a week. In the meantime, post your ideas for what you want me to do next. Peace out!**

**Elimination Order:**

**36th: Sierra.**


	4. Ep 2: Part 1

Episode 2: Boney Island Blues

"Last time, on Total Drama Royale: the two teams worked together to create their very own cabins! There were some tense moments (Eva glaring at Bridgette), some _very _tense moments (Duncan threatening Heather by knifepoint), and some resurfacing feelings! Meanwhile, alliances were formed, friendships were made, and some animosity was definitely established. At the end, the Raging Titans won, and Sierra was the first of the thirty-six to take the Flight of Shame! There's a whole lot going on, so just sit back and watch the money-making magic unfold. Right here, and right now, on _Total. Drama. Royale!_

_(cue theme song)_

(7:15 am)

The campers were in the lodge eating breakfast, if Chef's cooking could actually be called food. Like always, Owen was the only one who enjoyed anything. Meanwhile, Staci's gruel glued her mouth shut, Lindsay's completely solidified, and Sam stopped eating after he noticed his bowl moving on its own.

**Confessional:**

_Noah: Chef, you get paid way too much for this._

_(static)_

Everybody was exhausted from partying the night before, especially Geoff, who had partied nearly the whole night. Duncan grabbed a flask from his belt and took a long swig before offering some to Geoff. Courtney noticed this out of the corner of her eye and wasted no time in chastising Duncan.

"Seriously? Now you're offering people drugs?" Duncan glared back at her. "Geoff, sniff the bottle and tell me what it smells like," Geoff put his nose to the flask and inhaled. "Black coffee, premium roast. That's it,"

**Confessional:**

_Duncan: I'm a jailbird, not an addict. Pfft, what a spaz._

_(static)_

"Speaking of coffee, yeah, I'd like some," Duncan shrugged and poured some into a cup. Courtney groaned and put her face into the table. "I had to be on the same team as that self-absorbed obnoxious jerk. Chris just _had _to pull his card of the hat. Why did I ever fall for that unfeeling felon?" she mumbled.

"I prefer the term 'bad boy', thank you very much," Duncan yelled. Courtney screamed in frustration. Heather was glaring at both Duncan and Courtney.

Meanwhile, Jo was in a staredown with Eva from across the table. Jo looked at Eva with a feeling of triumph, while Eva was glaring with a feeling of absolute rage.

**Confessional:**

_Jo: Ha! In your face, Tiger Lily! (cackles) I win again! And once the Titans drown the Tiger Cubs a second time, Eva's temper will get the better of her and send her right off the island! Time to sit back and watch the good times roll._

_(static)_

_Eva: What is that dude's problem?! I'm better than this, and I need to prove that to the others by helping us win this next challenge. I can NOT let this freak cause me to get eliminated for losing my temper again!_

_(static)_

_Bridgette: On one hand, I'm happy that Eva isn't out for my blood anymore. One the other, if those two get into a fight, they'll probably tear the island to rubble._

_(static)_

Mike face seemed both drowsy and anxious. Cameron looked at him with uncertainty, which mostly turned to exasperation when Anne Maria sat down right next to him. He looked across to Zoey and mouthed "Code Orange". Zoey instantly snapped awake.

"How's it hangin, Vito?" Anne Maria asked, circling her finger seductively across Mike's chest. Mike started blushing, Cameron started grimacing, and Zoey started glaring.

"Hey! Go find someone else's relationship to screw up!" Zoey yelled. Anne Maria turned her head. "What you gonna do bout it? You're ova dere, an' I'm ova here with da grand prize!" She turned back, only to find that Mike had switched places with Cameron.

"Guess who's up for their second kiss?" Cameron tried nervously. Scott looked at Cameron with rage while Courtney, who had put her head back up, turned bright red. Anne Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Attention, fresh meat! Your challenge begins in ten minutes! Meet me at the campfire in exactly that time! Move it, people! Time is money!" Chris yelled over the intercom. The campers groaned.

_(10 minutes later)_

Now that everybody was in front of the campfire, Chris began. "I know you guys are all really tired, so I've got the perfect method to wake you all up! A nice little trip to _Boney Island!"_ There was a unanimous boo from the campers.

"Quit whining, you big babies!" Chris yelled. "I was going to send you all to the mines by Mount Looming Tragedy, but _someone _filed a lawsuit. They said it was too dangerous. Pfft, lawyers are such babies," Dakota and Courtney started glaring at him. "Anyways, just remember. If you take anything off the island, _you'll be cursed forever!_ Got it, _Beth?_"

"Give me a break, I was in the bathroom!" Beth protested. Chris ignored her. "Anywho, this is my day off to work on my hosting duties, so Chef was generous enough to take over for the day and give you all a ride," On cue, Chef walked behind Chef, wearing a baby blue sailor boy outfit, hat included. Noah and Owen immediately started laughing, which prompted everybody else to burst into hysterics. Chef growled, while Chris howled in laughter.

"Now, get on the boat, before he changes his (hee-hee) mind!" Chris managed to get out, before bursting into laughter again. Chef's fists and teeth were clenched as he walked to the dock, where the boat that had been used to transport the contestants to the island waited. "All aboard!" Noah and Owen snickered a bit more, prompting Chef to yell "Move it!" After that, the campers swarmed onto the boat.

Dawn started to walk onto the boat, but hesitated. "You coming, Dawn?" Bridgette asked. Dawn looked a bit nervous, but finally boarded the boat.

**Confessional:**

_Dawn: Maybe I'm just too tired to think clearly, but I sensed that something bad will happen. Ohhh, my chi is too shrunken to read auras._

_(static)_

(8:15 am)

At this point, all of the contestants had gotten their share of Chris McLean-brand coffee and were waiting on the shore of Boney Island. Chef had changed into his military uniform and was addressing the campers.

"This is where you will begin your challenge, maggots! Your first mission is to meet me at the mouth of the cave. Each battalion must bring all their soldiers, as well as one woolly beaver and one Stymphalian Canadian goose!"

The campers looked at him silently. "A….what, now?" Leshawna asked.

"I think its that weird prehistoric bird thing that Cody fed with bread that came from his pants," Trent said.

"Well, that sounded really weird," Noah mumbled. "Quit running your mouths and start moving, cockroaches! Now!" Chef interrupted. The two teams ran off in opposite directions.

(8:17 am)

The Titans walked through the forest, looking for any sign of the animals they were supposed to find. Duncan nudged Geoff and DJ. "Remember the last time we went to Boney Island?"

"Like it was yesterday. Man, my leg still hurts thinking about that," Geoff shuddered. "It's fine, man. You helped me overcome my fear of swimmin', and you held it like a man,"

"Thanks, Deej. Oh, remember right after, when Duncan and Courtney got their antlers stuck together?" The trio laughed at the memories, although Duncan seemed less amused.

**Confessional:**

_Heather: Are you kidding me? Geoff had a splinter in his leg! Well, let's see how that little aliiance holds when that felon is gone for good! Who's the best person I should go after?_

_(static)_

_Courtney: Why, why, why did we have to get stuck together? Oh, why did I fall for him? Wait, shoot! Why did I say that on air?_

_(static)_

Heather looked around and her eyes settled on Lightning. "Perfect," she muttered. She walked over in a very discreet manner. "Hey Lightning, listen to me for a moment," the white-haired jock turned his head. "What do you sha-want from Lightning?"

"Here's the deal. If we lose, you'll vote for Duncan. Clear?" Heather whispered. Lightning looked blankly. "Vote for Duncan, meathead. Or else I'll dump all your protein powder down the communal toilet,"

Lightning's eyes widened. "My protein powder! Deal!" Heather grinned maliciously

(8:30 am)

As for Tyler's idea, the Tigers huddled up to discuss their game strategy. "Okay. Two targets, seventeen campers. Let's split up so that we can get more done," Mike suggested.

"I have a problem with that idea. There's seventeen of us, and the teams will be uneven," Justin pointed out. "What if I sit out, and then there'll be two teams of eight each?"

"Why should you sit out?" Bridgette asked. Justin smiled and got out of the huddle. "I have to keep _this" _he said as he took off his shirt "in tip-top shape," Most of the boys gave him a look that said "Are you serious, dude?" while most of the girls (as well as Owen) were in too much of a trance to disagree.

"_Ay caramba,"_ Alejandro mumbled. He paused for a second, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, what are you doing here, _Heather?"_ At this point, Eva snapped out of the trance. "WHERE IS THAT CONNIVING BIT-" her brief fit of rage was enough to snap the others out of their trance.

**Confessional:**

_Alejandro: That's right. I still got it._

_(static)_

"Put your shirt back on, Lover Boy," Noah ordered, prompting Justin to glare. "You're not sitting out of this just so you can protect your pretty little face and look at yourself in the mirror like you always do!"

"Well, at least I can look in the mirror and be proud of my reflection!" Justin snapped back.

"That's the only thing you can be proud of, you narcissistic piece of-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Eva yelled, causing everybody to stare at her. "What? Come on people, we're already behind the other team! We can not them beat us again! That means that we need to stop arguing and get a move on!" Everybody stood quietly for a second. "Okay, Mike's right. Let's split up. I'll take eight of you to go get the beaver, and the rest will go after that weird dinosaur bird,"

"No objections," Katie said nervously. Alejandro stood up a bit more confidently. "Okay, team. Let's decide who'll go on which team,"

"Sounds like a good plan, Al," Owen said. Alejandro closed his eyes and took a deep breath before regaining his suave composure. "I'll find the search for the bird. Mike? Care to join?" His words were polite, but his glare was icy and demanding, almost daring Mike to join Eva.

"Ummmm...s-s-sure, why not?" Mike stammered. "I'm gonna be on whateva team Vito's on," Anne Maria added, applying another layer of spray tan on herself. "I'll go with Mike," Cameron immediately responded.

**Confessional:**

_Mike: (slaps his face) Shoot! I forgot to tell Cameron about what happened last night! Ok, this shirt is staying on my body!_

_(static)_

_Cameron: Oh come on!_

_(static)_

_Alejandro: I'm keeping a sharp on "Mike". I am not letting him worm his way into the finale like he did last time!_

_(static)_

"Not to break up the meeting of the Mike Fan Club, but I'm gonna go join Eva," Noah replied.

"I hunted beavers back when I fought when in the Vietnam war, and after that I got pizza at Taco Bell!" Izzy said before cackling.

"Come over, Brainzilla," Noah said with his face buried in his hands.

**Confessional:**

_Izzy: (climbs out of the toilet) Yeah! It smells like chapstick down here!_

_(static)_

_Owen: Aah...she's so cute…_

_(static)_

_Staci: I never thought I'd meet somebody who lies more than me. You learn something new every day, I guess._

_(static)_

"Wait for me, Iz!" Owen said, following his girlfriend. Eva shrugged.

"My uncle Jack hunted geese," Staci said. The Tigers groaned. "No, I'm serious! He's actually a game hunter! I'll join the goose chase,"

"I guess I'll gonna go for the Beaver team," Scott said. "Me too," Dawn said abruptly, and B followed suit. "Well, looks like someone likes Scott," Anne Maria said, not noticing the glares that the Aura Whisperer and the Silent Genius were giving Scott. She did notice when Dawn's glare transferred to her. "Who is it, then?"

**Confessional:**

_Scott: Crap, those two are onto me! They'll have to go later, but for now, I have to help_

_(static)_

_B: (holds up a photo of Scott before tearing it in half, chewing in up, and spitting it in the toilet)_

_(static)_

"Well, I think I'll go for the Geese," Justin bemused. "Take me with you," Katie said, still in a daze. "I don't have a problem with joinin' you guys. Tag me along," Leshawna said.

"That makes eight of us. The rest of you join Eva then," Cameron said. "Now that that's done with, split up people!" Eva commanded. The two groups started to run off.

Before Tyler left, Alejandro came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Tyler's eyes widened, then he grinned and nodded. _"Hasta pronto, amigo," _Alejandro said as he joined the rest of the Goose Hunters. He didn't realize that Justin was watching.

**Confessional:**

_Tyler: I don't know any French, but I do know that if I find out about people like Alejandro wants, then he'll teach me some sports tips! Yeah! _

_(static)_

_Alejandro: Will I teach him? Yes, I have nothing better to do. But I want him to find out more about the other Tigers for my strategy down the round. That will come in handy farther down the road, when secrets will...need to be exposed for drama. _

_(static)_

_Justin: Those two are in an alliance, I'm sure of it. I think I need to keep a sharper eye out for Al._

_(static)_

(Camp Wawanakwa, 9:00 am)

Chris sat at the table looking at the pictures. "Well of course they weren't random! You can't have drama if the teams are working together! You of all people should know,"

"I'm well-aware of that," the other person in the room said. "The question is, what can you do to continue the drama? Any challenges? Any video clips? Any possible ways to...shake things up?

Chris chuckled. "Yes, yes, and without a doubt forever. Oh, this is gonna be awesome!"

**That's all for this week. Yeah, sorry Dott fans. Bawn all the way! Who is the person that Chris was talking to? What do you want to see for the second part of the challenge? Leave your answers in the comments, as well as your honest opinion on the story so far.**


	5. Ep 2: Part 2

_Chapter 5: Boney Island Blues: Part Two_

(9:30 am)

The Titans walked through the forest with their eyes wide open, looking for either of the the animals they were supposed to bring in. Suddenly, Dakota stopped. "Shhh. Quiet," she whispered.

"Why? What did you-" Brick started, but Dakota covered his mouth in the blink of an eye. _"Shhh,"_

**Confessional:**

_Sadie: How did she get over to Brick so fast? He was about 5 meters away!_

_(static)_

_Trent: What did she hear? I couldn't hear anything._

_(static)_

_Zoey: Ok, I know she's...well, mostly normal now, but Dakota still makes me nervous._

_(static)_

The Titans stood dead silent. "Can't you hear that?" Dakota mumbled. Most of them shook their heads. "There it is again!" she whispered. Cody stuck his finger in his ear. "I think I heard that one too, but it's pretty faint."

All of the campers heard the rustling that came next. "What was that?" Beth whispered, now getting nervous. Sam closed his Game Guy and looked around. Duncan pulled out his switchblade. Suddenly, a bear came out of the bushes and roared. Cody and Brick promptly wet their pants.

"That's not the Pokémon we want!" Sam yelled, prompting some staring. "Umm, I mean...Aah a bear! RUN!" The rest of the Titans took his advice.

* * *

(9:35 am)

* * *

Eight of the Tigers continued on a wild goose chase. Literally.

"Cameron, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mike whispered. Cameron jumped about a foot. "Uh-uh-uh, yeah sure, Ma-I-mean-Mike," he grinned sheepishly. Mike breathed deeply. "Okay, first thing. Can you distract Anne Maria for a bit so we can talk with a little more privacy?" Cameron thought for a second. "I've got five ideas, and all of them are pretty devious,"

"Which one is the least devious?"

"Oh I'm so glad that you said it like that." Cameron replied. He walked over to where Justin was, and pretended to trip in a very obvious manner, grabbing Justin's shirt as he fell down. The shirt broke, leaving Justin's gorgeous body unshirted for all the girls to see.

**Confessional:**

_Anne Maria: (drools) Justin…_

_(static)_

_Leshawna: Hello gorgeous! Leshawna likes this! Sorry Harold, baby…_

_(static)_

_Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

_(static)_

_Staci: So hot!_

_(static)_

_Alejandro: Wait, how the heck did Cameron tear off Justin's shirt? He has no muscle definition!_

_(static)_

Mike smiled. "Thanks man."

"No problem. What do you need to talk about?" Mike exhaled deeply. "Well, it's about...my personalities." Cameron tensed up immediately. "No no no no no! Not that! He's not back," Mike responded quickly. Cameron sighed in relief.

"Well, none of them are back. Not completely at least. I'm not sure what's going on." Mike said, prompting Cameron to look at him in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense,"

"I know. Umm… remember yesterday when I said 'dag nab it'?" Cameron nodded. "Well, something else happened last night. I was going to talk to you about it, but I overheard you talking to Zoey and Duncan about me." Cameron blushed. "Sorry Mike. I should have-"

"No, it's fine, but I am a little hurt that my best friend doesn't trust me," Mike said. Cameron looked down. "You know what they say. It takes a year to gain someone's trust and a second to lose it. I'm sorry, but I just can't be sure if you're Mal or not,"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Besides, we should probably hold off on this discussion until we get back. Hopefully, we'll both be back tonight to talk through all this." Neither of them had noticed that Alejandro and Justin were listening to the whole conversation. They looked at each other with a look that said "Let's keep an eye on this,"

**Confessional:**

_Alejandro: This is very interesting. Mike's personalities are coming back. The little one doesn't trust Mike anymore. I can use that… Now that I have Tyler in the other group to get me information on my teammates, I will make it to the merge for my third time!_

_(static)_

_Justin: Well, what do we have here? Two new faces much inferior to mine that I can use to my advantage. Final Two, here I come._

_(static)_

"Alright, sorry ladies, but we have a weird bird thing to find," Justin said as he put his shirt back on. Most of them looked disappointed, but they continued to walk into the forest. Alejandro whispered to Justin. "Alliance?"

"Sounds like a plan. Word of advice: don't try any tricks with me, _Al_. I know what you're capable of," Alejandro's eye twitched. "Let's find that bird,"

* * *

(9:45 am, Chris's office)

* * *

"Well, an alliance of two of the biggest manipulators. Let's see who's the better in their field," Chris said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Well, we have a few alliances. Ready for some more drama?" his partner asked.

"Like always, but you know how a good film is made. We need to have it build up from piano to fortississimo for the best action."

"In English?"

"Build up, then boom. Ka-peesh?" Chris translated.

"Sounds good. Do me a favor though. The viewers want two new ones. Can you-"

Chris grimaced. "Sorry, honey. That's too big of a risk for me to take. Mr. Milton is still steamed about what happened to his daughter, so I'll be dead meat if I'm caught meddling with the game that much. We're gonna have to wait until thirty, then we'll take the best. Besides, who needs to create drama? We have a few campers we can guarantee will do that for us." he chuckled.

"Perfect,"

* * *

(9:46 am)

* * *

Nine Tigers continued to hunt for the beaver. For the most part, they were silent. The other part was Izzy, who was happily chatting away to Owen. "So then the RCMP was all like 'You're so dead! Come out with your hands up!' and I was like 'I heart marshmallow sauce!' Ha-ha!" Eva looked at Noah, who shrugged.

"Okay, we've been searching for over an hour. How hard can it be to find one stinkin' wooly beaver?!" Eva yelled. On cue, the bushes started rustling. "Oh come on!"

Sure enough, a wooly beaver popped out of the clearing. Then another one. Then about eight more. The Tigers were completely surrounded.

"Not exactly what we were looking for, but sure, why not?" said Noah. "Anybody got any rope?"

"Right now, we're gonna need some band-aids!" whined Owen, looking at the growling beavers. "Owen's too young to die!" he moaned. Fortunately for Owen, the beavers ignored him, and began attacking Scott.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Dirt Boy as he ran from the beavers. B pointed in the direction that Scott was heading. "After them!" Tyler yelled.

* * *

(9:50am)

* * *

"Geoff, can I talk to you for a second?" Heather asked. The Party Boy turned his head. "No thanks," he simply said, and went back to chatting with Duncan and DJ. Heather narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, a familiar jingle began playing.

"Ice cream? Yeah!" Geoff exclaimed as he ran over to the source of the jingle...which turned out to be Heather's phone. "Oh. This bites," he moaned as she dragged him by the ear behind a tree. The remaining sixteen Titans looked at each other nervously. Courtney looked at Gwen. "Oh no. This is going to be really bad,"

"I assume you're talking from experience," Courtney nodded. "What is she talking to him about?"

"Hopefully, not what she talked to me about," Gwen turned her eyes. "What did she-"

"Can't tell," said Courtney quickly.

**Confessional:**

_Gwen: Heather's up to something. I can sense it. Since when does Courtney not share exactly what's on her mind? Wow, that's kinda bittersweet. Whatever Heather did, its pretty serious._

_(static)_

_Courtney: Oh no! Heather's at it again! Duncan is so screwed! Don't get me wrong, I don't care that it's Duncan, I just care Heather's up to it again! (grins sheepishly) I am so over him!_

_(static)_

"What do you want, Heather?" Geoff asked, looking at her with dislike. Heather sneered. "What do I want? It's a simple request, really. You vote for Duncan at the Elimination Ceremony." The Party Boy scoffed. "Man, you sure know how to hold a grudge,"

"What's your answer?" Heather asked, getting impatient. Geoff glared at her. "Forget it. You got what was coming to you when you pissed off Duncan yesterday. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't vote _you _off at the Elimination Ceremony!"

Heather gave an evil smile. "Bunny," Geoff's eyes widened. "You wouldn-no, wait, of course you would. Because you can burp and fart at the same time!" Heather gave an incredulous look. "Seriously? You didn't watch me on the Aftermath?"

"I watched you, I just don't-hey! I do too have a soul!" Heather responded. "Here's my point. You will vote for Duncan at the next elimination ceremony, instead of me. If you do not do exactly as I tell you, I'll just mention to DJ your...neglect," Geoff's scowl was bigger than when he encountered both Alejandro and Blaineley. "You (bleep),"

"I've been called worse," Heather said. "Now, go back to your friends, and hope that you'll make it through this challenge. One more thing. If you tell _anybody,_ I'll do to you what I did with Gwen and Trent," Geoff looked ready to murder Heather, but he walked back to Duncan and DJ with clenched fists.

Heather smiled. "Well, that loser was easy. Let's see, who's nex-" she stopped as she heard rustling of bushes. "Who's there?" After a few seconds, she heard nothing, so she went back to join the others. She didn't notice the figure above her in the tree, who snickered before disappearing.

"Guys? I think Brick is going to need some new underwear," Sadie whimpered. Lindsay looked. "He's a pants-wetter? Eww!" Beth shuddered. "Forget that, look!" A flock of angry prehistoric geese had found them and began to snap.

"How are we supposed to catch one of these?" Trent asked nervously. He began backing up, and felt his foot start to sink. "Seriously? The quicksand again?" Suddenly, he felt Gwen's hand in his as she pulled him out. "Thanks, Gwen," he said, as both of them tried not to blush.

"Give me your best shot," Jo started, until she noticed how many birds she was up against. "Uh, I mean...give _Sam _your best shot!" she yelled as she threw the Gamer Boy in front of her. Dakota didn't react well to this. She seemed to grow in anger-no wait, she was definitely growing...and turning orange.

"_Leave Sam alone! Dakota help Sam!" _Dakotazoid yelled, smashing through the birds, until Sam was safe…and not to mention extremely happy. "Yeah! It's like Dakota DLC!" Dakotazoid suddenly started shrinking, until Dakota stood in front of the others looking completely normal...with the exception of the green hair. Sam was still hyped, but the other sixteen were looking at Dakota in shock.

"Not to interrupt nothin, but shouldn't we be sha-grabbin' one of these peacocks and getting the sha-heck outta here?" said Lightning.

"Sounds fine with me," Beth said, grabbing an unconscious goose by its neck. It suddenly regained consciousness and started snapping at her, causing the others to scream. Beth shrugged and simply hit a point in its neck, causing it to fall asleep again. "What? I grew up on a farm, I know this stuff."

"Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt, but, um...how do I put this...I'm kinda having a wardrobe malfunction," Dakota said. "Ah, you poor thing," Lindsay cried.

"Are you serious?" Gwen mumbled. Dakota blushed. "No, the rags I can handle. It's just...well...I had a tail, and now-"

"Oh, hold on," Courtney took off her vest and tossed it over to Dakota, who quickly wrapped it around her waist. Gwen looked at Courtney suspiciously.

**Confessional:**

_Gwen: Okay, I'm holding too much of a grudge against Courtney. Still, you know what they say: It takes five years to gain somebody's trust, and five seconds to lose it._

_(static)_

* * *

(9:52 am)

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Scott as the beavers continued to chase him. "How could this get any worse?"

Suddenly, a familiar mutated shark jumped out of a tree and waved maliciously at the Dirt Boy. "Oh come on! You already got your tooth back and mauled me! Leave me alone!" Fang grinned with another thousand rows of shining white teeth.

"Come on! We gotta save this kid, or we'll lose!" Eva yelled. "Yeah! I love sushi!" screamed Izzy. "YYYYEEEEAAAAAA-" the crazy girl yelled as she started doing judo moves on a very confused Fang.

Owen looked around. "Did somebody say-"

"How about we pass on the mutant shark nigiris and save E-Scope before she becomes E-Steak!" Noah yelled. "Oh yeah, heh-heh, right," Owen said, as he tackled the shark and did his best to not get eaten. "Good work, chubby buddy!" said Noah, obviously forgetting about the beavers, who had at this point chased Scott up a tree. The Schemer's cry for help was answered by a fart from Owen, which managed to knock out one beaver and cause the others to run away.

Scott coughed. "UGH! What the heck have you been eating?" Owen chuckled nervously. "Uhh, hey! We got a beaver! Let's head to the cave!"

* * *

(9:55 am)

* * *

"Hey, does anybody hear that?" Cody said.

"Nobody but y-" Jo started, but stopped. "No, I hear something,"

"Almost like...rumbling." said Brick nervously. "Ummm, I think its getting closer." The eighteen Titans looked around uneasily, as the noise quickly got louder.

"It's the beavers!" Sadie screamed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Sha-grab one and let's go win!" Lightning yelled.

"It's gonna be a bit hard to grab an animal out of a stampede!" The Titans ran for their lives as the beavers went after them.

Heather turned to Dakota. "Hey freak show, go use your powers!" The wannabe seemed to be in absolutely no shape to do so. In fact, Dakota was being propped up by both Sam and Zoey. "So...tired…" Heather rolled her eyes and kept running.

"Wait! I got an idea! Get into the trees!" Brick yelled, right as he was hit in the face with a large branch. "G.I. Joke is right! Get up!" Jo yelled. The Titans jumped into the pines above, albeit some more easily than others. Lightning pulled the unconscious Brick up with him.

**Confessional:**

_Brick: (groans) Where am I?_

_(static)_

_Lightning: This time around, I've sha-watched myself compete before, and I'm gonna win Pops his rings back! Too bad that means I gotta change things up so I can make it to the finale again! That means no more self-admiration, acting smarta, and making sure we CRUSH the Tigers. Sha-Lightning!_

_(static)_

"Hang on, I've got an idea!" Zoey jumped on one of the beavers, who immediately began trying to buck her off. "Let's see if this still works!" DJ turned to Duncan. "Ummm, do you think we should help her?" The delinquent shook his head with a huge smirk.

"Trust me Deej, Red's got this. Now, please turn off your cell phone for the duration of the show," DJ and Geoff looked at him. "What? I'm serious, she'll be fine,"

"_Knock it off!"_ Zoey growled to the beaver before yanking upwards on its tusks. The beaver howled in pain before calming down enough to stop bucking. Duncan looked at his best friends. "Told ya. Now that we're done with that, let's get to the cave,"

Zoey sniffed. "Ugh! These beavers smell worse than Chef's cooking!"

* * *

(10:00 am)

* * *

"Well, this is convenient," said Staci. The other seven Tigers looked where she was observing and gasped. About twenty prehistoric geese lay on the ground unconscious.

"Daaang! What happened here?" Leshawna asked. "Let's worry about that part later. Let's just grab one of these and finish the challenge." said Mike.

"Why such haste, _Mike?_" Alejandro asked. Mike looked confused and nervous. "Ummm, don't we have a challenge to win?"

"Stay away from Vito, Donkey Man!" yelled Anne Maria. Alejandro turned with an expression of both guilt and arousement. _"Lo siento, señorita bonita. No dormí mucho anoche. No pienso bueno."_ Cameron rolled his eyes. Anne Maria blushed slightly. "I don't know anythin' you'ra sayin', but I'll take it. Let's move,"

**Confessional:**

_Leshawna: Now he's at it again. For crying out loud, he can't even go two episodes without trying to making another girl his puppet? _

_(static)_

_Cameron: _¿No pensiste bueno? ¡Alejandro, no pienses bueno nunca!

_(static)_

"Hey, why does it suddenly smell like Owen?" Justin interrupted. The seven looked around. "Maybe everybody else is close by," Cameron said hopefully.

"Did anybody else hear a tapping noise?" The others looked around, and suddenly, a malicious wooly face popped out of the bushes. Katie screamed in horror and ran off. "Girl, wait!" Leshawna yelled.

"Hurry! Grab one of the geese and run!" Mike yelled. "Come on, let's get her!" Right after he said that, another three beavers stepped out of the exact same direction. "Aw crap. RUN!" The others took his lead. Mike put Cameron on his shoulders and Alejandro grabbed a goose as the remaining six Tigers sprinted away.

* * *

(10:05 am)

* * *

Eight Tigers waited at the mouth of the cave with their beaver. Eva was getting impatient.

"Come on, where are those guys?" she grumbled, pacing rapidly.

"Well, I guess we should have known not to send them off on a wild goose chase," said Noah, prompting the others to snicker. Dawn looked up from meditating. "I sense seven souls approaching. Hold on, what about-"

"I see them!" Scott yelled. "Hey! They've got the bird! We've wo-" he was interrupted by the screams of terror coming from the six campers with the goose. They ran to the front of the cave, panting furiously.

"Hold on a sec. Where's Katie?" Eva demanded. "We need all the campers to win this!"

"She (pant) ran off. We don't (pant) know where she (pant)-" Staci managed to get out. Eva glared at the rest of her group.

"What? We were attacked by smelly beavers with a thirst for our blood!" Alejandro groaned. Owen tooted, then grinned nervously. "That doesn't matter! We need to find her pronto! We're not leaving any team member behind, especially not now! I'm gonna go find her, is anybody else with me?" Eva ordered. Her teammates looked at her timidly, until Mike spoke up.

"All right, Sheila. She's somewhere in that direction, mate." Eva looked at him incredulously. "My name's Ev-"

"It's just a habit!" Cameron said hurriedly. "Come on, we gotta hurry!" Eva looked at Mike with uncertainty before running off in the direction he pointed. Alejandro looked at Mike suspiciously. Dawn looked at Eva's direction with concern. "Please make it back soon. They're getting close,"

"Hey maggots. What'd I miss?" said Chef as we walked over to the entrance of the cave with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Katie freaked out and now we gotta find her," Bridgette said. "Ahh. Pity though. You can't win without all your players,"

"Looks like it's gonna be a photo finish!" a familiar voice said. The campers looked around confusedly. "No, I'm not here. I'm using a microphone to communicate. Man, some of the footage of you guys is awesome! Nice going, Fartacus! Oh, and the Justin shots are sure going to get some of the female demographics!"

"Hold on a sec. Why aren't you here yourself hosting the challenge?" Scott asked. "You getting plastic surgery for your chin?"

"First off, my chin does NOT look like a butt. Second, I'm taking some time off to do some important...hosting jobs. I've gotten enough done, so once this part of the challenge is done, you can head back and decide the winner," said Chris. "Now if you'll excuse me, my sushi awaits,"

"That's the only thing that's waiting," said a voice. It was very faint, but it was audible.

"Shhh. Shut up," Chris whispered. "See you guys back at the camp," Most of the first generation campers looked puzzled. Alejandro was thinking hard. "Somehow that voice seems familiar. Whose is it?"

"Get off of me, girl!" Chef screamed. Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of-Brainzilla! Off of Chef!" the Spanish snake rolled his eyes. "I have yet to understand that _chica,_"

* * *

(10:15 am)

* * *

"Are you two done talking? We got a cave to get to!"

"Yes, we're done," Gwen mumbled through gritted teeth. "That discussion was pleasant," Heather said with a grin like poisoned honey. Courtney and Geoff looked at each other in horror. Trent looked at the two nervously. "Guys, what's going-" Geoff motioned for Trent to zip it.

**Confessional:**

_Gwen: Heather, I swear, I am going to break your (bleep)(bleep)(long bleep) neck when this is over!_

_(static)_

_Courtney: When I joined this contest, I never thought I'd be wishing not to vote for Duncan. _

_(static)_

_Trent: I'm pretty sure those two have already had talks with Heather in private. I know that she's playing dirty, and judging by the fact that both of them are keeping quiet, she's resorting to threats. I've already gotten kicked out because of her once, and I'm not willing to let that happen again. Especially not to Gwen! (realizes what he just said) Or Courtney! Or Geoff! Or any...of the other campers on this island. (blushes)_

_(static)_

_Geoff: Duncan is so dead._

_(static)_

Suddenly, a familiar bully ran past. "Coming through!"

"What's up with Eva?" Harold asked.

"Not only that, where are the other Tigers?" said Zoey.

Dakota moaned, still half-asleep. "...beans…"

The other seventeen looked at her incredulously until all of them heard familiar voices in the far distance.

"When this over, I am so getting you a leash!"

"Ha-ha! This is better than when I was a cowgirl on the Oregon Trail!"

"If I got paid enough, I would have gotten a restraining order years ago!"

"Sounds like Izzy and Chef are at it again," said DJ. "Man, that girl is nuts,"

Cody's eyes widened. "Hold on a sec! If Izzy is on Chef, then the Tigers must have found the cave, but if Eva ran past, then that means that not all the players are there!"

"Well, then, let's move!" Jo yelled. "SIR YES SIR!" Brick yelled.

"Okay, that's gotta stop," Trent advised.

Eva started calling. "Katie? Katie, where are you? Come on, we're running out of time!" She was answered by a cry of terror. "Aw shoot! Hold on!" Eva yelled as she ran in the direction of Katie's voice.

Katie screamed as the beavers quickly approached her. "Oh, why was I cursed with a bad sense of direction?" she whimpered before starting to scream again. The first beaver opened his mouth right before it was thrown into a tree.

"Hold on Tweedledumb, you're too young to die," Eva said, picking up Eva and starting with her like a football.

"I don't understand. I thought you hated me," said Katie. Eva scoffed. "Hate? No, that's a word I reserve specifically for Heather and boy bands. I think you're annoying, but I don't hate you,"

"Thanks, I...guess," was Katie's reply.

"Look, you're a member of the team. No member gets left behind, even if they're too girly,"

"Thanks Eva. Now let's win this challenge!"

* * *

(10:20 am)

* * *

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up," Mike said nervously as the Titans rapidly approached the entrance of the cave with both animals and all eighteen members.

"Well, at least nobody can say I didn't carry my weight this challenge," muttered Noah.

Meanwhile, Scott was looking at the goose, then sniffing it and feeling it before it came back to life and started trying to eat him alive.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: Well, this is weird. I took a look at the bird, and I noticed that it had a bunch of bruises, and that it smelled like perfume. More specifically, Dakota's perfume. I wonder what happened. I could use that. (rubs hands together evilly)_

_(static)_

The Titans were within thirty feet of the goal when Eva sprinted out of the forest. "Not today, Heather!"

Jo spoke up. "We'll drown you like Natalie Wood, Tiger Lily!" Eva growled and pushed harder, while Noah thought for a few minutes.

"And it looks like it IS going to be a photo finish for the teams!" said Chris's voice over the microphone.

The Titans sped up…

Eva stayed in the lead…

The Titans got closer…

Eva started slowing down…

Then Eva and Jo crossed the finish line. Chef spoke up. "Alright, cockroaches. Since both teams finished at about the exact same time, we need to have a tie breaker,"

"Why can't you just review the footage and see who got across first?" Harold asked.

"Did I say that you could speak? BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER TELLING YOU TO SPEAK!" Chef yelled back. "As I was sayin', we need a tiebreaker. As much as I want to do something brutal and gruesome, I want to get back before noon, so it'll be quick." He pulled out a piece of paper from his apron.

"Let's see: rock-paper-scissors, thumb war, staring contest, holding your brea-. Chris, you are such an idiot."

"I heard that!" Chris's voice blurted over the microphone.

"Out of curiosity, why did you ever think that Chris had creative talent?" Noah asked.

"Name one time that I've had poor creative judgement!"

"Fametown," At this point, everybody burst out laughing. Chris was probably steaming mad on the other end. Eventually, Chef managed to stop chuckling and start talking.

"Well, next time I'll think of some betta ones, but for now, one person from each team will compete in...a thumb war!" The teams looked at one another.

"Alright, I'm taking this one. Any objections?" Jo immediately blurted. "None? Good. Time to beat them again!"

The Tigers were less sure about who to send over. Eva was too exhausted from her mad dash to the finish to do any more physical activity.

"Okay, who are we gonna send over?"

"I wanna go!" Tyler said immediately. Most of the Tigers gave him a look that said _"Not in your lifetime." _Suddenly, Alejandro's eyes lit up. "Actually, I think that Tyler should go,"

"Boy, are you serious?" Leshawna asked. "We all know how good Tyler is at physical activity,"

"True, but how about this: if Tyler loses, then I request that I be voted off tonight," Alejandro said. The Tigers looked at each other. Eventually, they agreed to let Tyler go against Jo.

The Jockette laughed hysterically. "Perfect. An easy victory. But I already knew that you guys had given up trying to beat me," Tyler glared at Jo. "Bring it on, Jock strap,"

"Alright babies, start your hands!" Chef yelled.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!"

Jo quickly moved her thumb, trying to get over Tyler's. Tyler moved his out of the way and quickly clamped down on Jo's thumb. Jo's face changed from sneering to shock, and then frustration as she tried to free her hand.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and the Tigers win the challenge!" Chef announced. Both teams stood with an expression of absolute shock. Then the Tigers started cheering, while the Titans started groaning. Jo gawked at Tyler.

"Wha? How did-? Ga-ga-?"

**Confessional:**

_Tyler: I have strong hands, not strong hand-eye coordination._

_(static)_

_Alejandro: I pride myself on my ability to exploit people's weaknesses. I also pride myself on exploiting people's strength's. Good work, _mi amigo.

_(static)_

Eva looked happy to be on the winning team for the first time. Noah came up to her with an orange flower in his hand. She looked at him in shock. The bookworm gestured to lower her head, and he whispered something into her ear. Eva grinned and put the flower in her hair.

"Yeah, that's right Jo-ke! You got beaten by the Tiger Lillies!" Eva gloated. It took Brick, Zoey, Heather, and DJ to hold a raging Jo back.

"Alright, you little cockroaches! We're heading back to camp! Titans, be at the campfire right after dinner to decide which one of you is goin' home! Now move your butts!"

* * *

(Camp Wawanakwa, 4:30 pm)

* * *

The Tigers were celebrating inside their cabin.

Mike raised his can of Pepsi. "Guys, I'd like to raise a toast to the two people who led our team to victory! Three cheers for Eva and Tyler!" The Tigers raised their sodas and cheered. Cameron meekly motioned for a high five, which Eva returned with a movement that threw him out of his seat. Everybody was in good spirits.

Owen was pigging out on the snacks. "Man, where'd you get this from?"

Izzy snickered. "What do you think I was doing on Chef's head? I stole his key to Chris's private fridge!" The Tigers chuckled.

"Hey, where's Scott?" Bridgette asked.

The said Tiger was spying on the Titans, who were discussing the upcoming elimination.

Lightning was laughing at Jo. "I can't sha-believe you lost to that red rubber band! In a _thumb war!"_

"Hey! My boyfriend is not a rubber band!" Lindsay responded. Heather glared at her. "Hello? You're not allowed to inter-team date, Lindsiot!"

"Why not? She's not in your alliance anymore, Heather!" Beth reminded her.

Trent spoke up. "Can we stop bickering? The point is, Jo, at this point, you need to make your case why you should stay in this competition. After all, you _did _lose us the challenge,"

"I'll tell you why. Because I'm the smartest, strongest, the best, and without me, you guys are nothing!"

"I believe that _I'm_ the strongest, thank you very much," Dakota interjected. Scott narrowed his eyes. "On top of that, you tried to use my boyfriend as a human shield!"

"I think Duncan should go!" Heather replied.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Aside from threatening me by switchblade, you-"

"Oh for crying out loud! You had that coming!"

"ENOUGH!" Gwen yelled. Jo took this opportunity to continue her argument.

"If you're smart, you'll vote for somebody else, because you are nothing without me! Do you hear me? NOTHING? N-O-T-H-"

"Shut up!" Dakota screamed in a slightly deeper voice than usual. "Just shut-"

"Dakota, calm down!" Sam pleaded, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We don't need any more problems!" Scott's eyes widened when he noticed Dakota's eyes were bright red. As she took a deep breath, she almost seemed to get shorter. "Thanks,"

**Confessional:**

_Zoey: I hope Dakota's doing okay. I'm still nervous now that Dakotazoid's back, but I'm not going to let that be a reason for me to vote her out this time. _

_(static)_

_Scott: That explains why her clothes were all tattered back on Boney Island. Dakota can turn back into Dakotazoid! Great. Now she's too big of a threat. Dakota's got to go! The best way to do that is to make her lose control, and the best way for _that _is for Sam to go bye-bye. (snickers) _

_(static)_

Dinner was a time for discussion for both teams. With the Tigers, Noah was talking to Alejandro. "Nice job earlier. I still don't trust you though,"

"I wasn't asking you to. Besides, I got what I needed from him."

"I knew it. When are you going to dump him away?

"I'm not. As incompetent as he may be, he's my friend, and I'm keeping him in the game."

"I didn't know that you saw people as more than just mere puppets,"

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Noah."

On the Titans, Heather was talking to her three pawns in a harsh whisper.

"Let's go over the plan. You three will vote for Duncan, and he'll go home. I know that loser doesn't have enough friends to save his ass," all three glared at Heather.

"Any objections? Of course not. It looks like you know what's good for you," Gwen was ready to brutally murder Heather right on the spot. None of the four noticed that Trent was closely observing Heather.

**Confessional:**

_Trent: I knew Heather was up to something! I can't let anybody else know yet, I don't know who else she's recruited. I gotta see what Gwen knows. I just have to get her attention somehow._

_(static)_

Trent exhaled deeply. "Hey, uh, Gwen, can I talk to you for um, I don't know, nine seconds?" Gwen's facial expression changed from rage to panic. "Ummm, sure," She scooted over next to him. "What's up?"

"For one thing, I know Heather's up to something, but I don't know what," Trent revealed. Gwen sighed in relief and smiled. "I really wish I could tell you, but she's keeping me from doing that too,"

"Should have guessed. There's one more thing I kind of wanted to talk to you about." Gwen's pale face turned slightly pink. "Okay,"

"I know we haven't really talked since, well, you know. We both know how I feel about you, but I guess, what I want to ask is...how about we just be friends like we used to be? You know, like how we got to know each other at the Awake-a-Thon? We can work on things from there."

Gwen smiled. "That's sounds fine with me. I'm not really ready for a relationship yet anyways. Thanks for watching out for me," Trent returned the grin. "No problem. Chat with you later," Gwen went back to her spot. Courtney looked at her. "Are you two-"

"No, we're just being friends. That doesn't mean that it's out of the picture," Gwen admitted, still looking like she had a sunburn. Courtney smiled. "I'm sure it isn't,"

"Hey, does Dakota still have your vest?"

"Nah, it's too warm in here,"

(8:30 pm)

The Titans sat at the campfire, while the seventeen Tigers sat in the reinstalled Peanut Gallery. Chris stood in front of the campers with the platter of marshmallows.

"Raging Titans, today, while I had some me time, you were sent on a brief voyage to Boney Island. Like the Titanic, you were sunken by the iceberg known as The Thundering Titans. Now, one of you won't make it to the lifeboat. I have seventeen marshmallows on this platter, and the camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow will take a ride on the Flight of Shame. That means you won't be returning to Camp Wawanakwa as a competitor. _Ever_,"

Heather grinned viciously at Duncan, who gave her the finger. Chris chuckled. "Alright, when I call your name, you'll get your marshmallow. The following people received no votes. Zoey, DJ, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Brick, Dakota, Geoff, Trent, Harold, Cody, Lightning, Sam, and...Courtney," The fourteen campers he named were tossed their symbols of immunity.

Heather, Sadie, Duncan, and Jo sat in their spots. "There are only three marshmallows left. Each of you received some votes. With only two votes, the next marshmallow goes to…

…

…

Sadie," Katie squealed in delight as her friend was declared safe for another day. Heather, Jo, and Duncan looked a bit more nervous.

"Heather, it's been established that not very many people like you on this island. However, as you only received five votes, you're safe," Heather smiled confidently as she got her marshmallow, then gave Duncan the cut-throat signal.

Duncan and Jo sat nervously in their spots. Chris looked at the two. "Duncan. Jo. This is the last marshmallow. The question is, which one of you gets it?"

"Me, of course," Jo said. "Hand it over Chris,"

"Ah ah ah! There's no fun in that!" Chris replied. "To make it more dramatic, I'm going to reveal what the votes where for each of you,"

"OOOOOHHH. How mind-blowing," Noah remarked. "Shut up, Egghead," Chris snarled. "Anyways, here we go. In total, there were eleven votes for the two of you. One of you received five votes, and the loser got six,"

"Jo, your first five votes were from: Duncan, Cody, Lightning, Sam, and Dakota. Duncan, _your_ first five votes are from: Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, and...Sadie," Duncan looked a bit annoyed that both of his ex-girlfriends had voted against him, while Jo was annoyed that _anybody_ had voted against her.

"The final vote that will decide the winner is from Geoff," Chris looked at the vote and back at the two with an emotionless face. "According to Geoff's vote, the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

Jo grinned confidently...

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan smiled calmly…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather grinned like a hyena…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff fidgeted nervously…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Duncan."

"WHAT?!" Jo and Heather screamed in unison. Duncan smiled and caught his marshmallow. Chris looked at Jo.

"That means, Jo, you're out of this contest. The Flight of Shame awaits you." Jo ignored. "NO! This isn't happening! I DESERVE THE MILLION DOLLARS, YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU CAN'T BE NEARLY AS-"

Out of nowhere, Lightning came up and threw the jet pack onto her back. "Oh shut the (bleep) up girl! You need to learn something called respect!" As soon as he was done, Dakota picked the jet pack as hard as she could, launching Jo down the hill and speeding off the Dock of Shame as the Jet Pack ignited, sending her screaming into the distance.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Dakota yelled. "Smell you later, bitch!"

**Confessional:**

_Dakota: Nobody uses my boyfriend as a human shield and gets away with it! Bye bye, loser._

_(static)_

_Chris: I told who voted what specifically for the drama. Now it's time for the main event! Oh, this is gonna be AWESOME!_

_(static)_

Heather glared at Geoff. "I told you to vote for Duncan!" The Party Boy looked far from his usual happy mood. "And I voted for Jo! Forget it Heather, there's no way I'm gonna vote for my friend!"

The Queen Bee scowled even more deeply. "Don't say I didn't warn you, freak. Normally, I'd go and tell DJ, but since you did get rid of that annoying jock, I'm feeling generous enough to give you one last chance. Test me again, and three years of friendship will be down the drain, just like Bunny went down the snake's throat," Duncan walked up to Geoff as Heather stormed off. "What's she talking about? Man, somebody really crapped in her corn flakes,"

Geoff looked even more nervous. "I have a feeling that pretty soon, I'm not gonna need to explain what happened," Duncan's smiled faded. "Ah crud."

"Well that was a real bummer! Sorry folks, but it looks like Heather's saving the best for later! For crying out loud, I even announced Geoff had the deciding vote! Anywho, two campers are gone, and there's plenty more drama to come! When will Heather destroy Geoff and DJ's friendship? Will Scott sabotage the other team instead of his own for once? Find out next time, on _Total. Drama. Royale!_

**Yeah, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet at least. Sorry. Anyways, leave some suggestions in the review section. Due to personal reasons, the next chapter will not released until at least June.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot. Elimination Order!**

* * *

**36th: Sierra.  
****35th: Jo**


	6. Ep 3: Part 1

**Chapter 6 is finally up. Please enjoy.**

Episode 3: Blood Orange, Sweat, and Tears

"Previously, on Total Drama Royale: the remaining campers went for a quick morning challenge to Boney Island while I handled some...business arrangements. The Tigers managed to come back from their loss by fighting their way to victory using natural gas, natural tracking skills, and Eva, who finally put her anger aside to win the challenge!"

"Jo found herself in the bottom two for talking a big game, yet losing to Tyler in a thumb war! Yeah, you heard me right. _Tyler_. Meanwhile, Heather still held a grudge against Duncan for what happened earlier, and blackmailed Courtney, Gwen, and Geoff into voting against him. In the end, Geoff stuck with his friend and cast the deciding vote, sending Jo home! Fortunately for Geoff, but not for the ratings, Heather decided to give him a second chance,"

"Will Geoff blow his second chance, or his friendship with Duncan first? Who else will Heather recruit in her scheme? Who is the best game show host in the world? The last question I can certainly answer!"

"Steve Harvey,"

"Shut up, Chef. The drama continues, right here, and right now, on _Total. Drama. Royale!_"

* * *

(cue theme song)

* * *

Most of the campers were fast asleep, but Bridgette was still wide awake, sitting on her surfboard with her legs in the water as she looked out into the night sky, obviously deep in thought. Eventually, she went back onto shore and walked back to the Tigers' cabin.

As she got back into her bunk, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, but all she saw was Anne Maria snoring like a bear. Bridgette rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Chris decided to wake the campers 45 minutes earlier than usual, so the most of the thirty four arrived at the flagpole still in their pajamas.

"Attention campers! For this challenge, we're doing something a little different! Because your last challenge was a bit underwhelming, this one is sure to be a challenge!"

**Confessional:**

_Katie: Underwhelming? UNDERWHELMING?! I nearly got killed by beaver dinosaurs, how is that underwhelming?_

_(static)_

"Right now, we're experiencing some delays, so you guys have some extra time to kill before the challenge starts. Now get ready, you guys look like crap!"

* * *

(9:00 am)

* * *

Scott stepped out of the communal bathroom with wet hair. "Aaaaah! That should last me for the month!" Most of the girls looked at him in disgust. "What?"

Bridgette tied her hair back into a ponytail and walked back to the cabin. She was about to walk inside when she noticed Dawn on the porch. After standing in the doorway for a few seconds, she closed the door.

"Hey Dawn. Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," the Aura Whisperer replied. Bridgette smiled and sat on the other chair. "Hey, Dawn? Remember how you said you'd be willing to listen if I needed anything?" Dawn put her tea down. "Absolutely,"

"For me, it's just...I kinda feel like if things are going like they went last time, I'll be gone pretty soon," Bridgette admitted. Dawn nodded. "It seems like we're both looking for redemption,"

"Yeah, we both got tricked by weasels," the surfer muttered. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Redemption is never an easy road, but the same mistakes don't happen again," Dawn reassured her.

"Thanks. Hey, one question. What's-" Bridgette was interrupted by a horrible screech. "What the heck was that?" The two silently agreed to finish their conversation later and ran to figure out the problem. They found it when they noticed that almost all of the campers were at the door to the communal bathroom. B noticed Dawn and helped her and Bridgette get a good look at the situation.

The scene was mostly over, but the two were able to get a glimpse of what happened. Anne Maria was rinsing her poof in the sink, although it was still a bright green color. Duncan was holding a spray can, and judging by how hard he was holding it, he was pretty angry.

"I'm tellin ya, I don' kno how I-"

"Well, I sure as hell didn't put this on your dresser. Keep your hands off my stuff," Duncan grumbled as he stormed back to his cabin. The other 33 campers stood in awkward silence.

"Man, that boy is touchy," said Leshawna.

"Oh, he's not being tubby! I get like that all the time when somebody uses my mascara!" Lindsay insisted.

"I am not a woman, you bimbo!" Duncan yelled from the distance. DJ and Geoff looked at each other nervously before running after their friend.

**Confessional:**

_Bridgette: I knew I saw something last night! Somebody snuck into the cabin and switched Anne Maria's hairspray with Duncan's mohawk dye! I wonder who…_

_(static)_

_Duncan: Well, this is just (bleep) great! Just mother (bleep) great! First I nearly get voted off, then I figure out both of my ex girlfriends want me gone, then that hobbit _has _to go take myself and become a (bleep)ing Oompa Loompa! What's next, Chris makes everybody give me nut-shots for today's challenge?_

_(static)_

_Anne Maria: Mista Hot-Shot ova here needs to respect da poof! I work hard keeping that thing in shape! Somebody took my hairspray, and when I find out who, they are so dead!_

_(static)_

* * *

(10:45 am)

* * *

The campers stood in front of Chris. "Well, I guess everybody enjoyed their extra time, with the exception of the Oompa-Loompa incident."

"What you just say to me?!" Anne Maria squawked as some of the other campers snickered. Leshawna noticed the Jersey Reject's temper rising. "Easy girl, he ain't worth it," Chris ignored that last comment.

"Anywho, we finally got the engine working on the bus, so we can take you to your next challenge! I can guarantee, this one is unlike anything you've ever had here on this show! It will teamwork, tenacity, and cooperation!" Chris shuddered at the last words that he just mentioned. "Alright, we're on a tight schedule, so I need everybody in the bus pronto! Come on, chop chop!"

For everybody's sake, Owen got on first, and took up one entire seat, leaving the other thirty-three campers to find spots in the relatively small bus.

Justin motioned to one of his teammates "Hey, Katie! Want to join me?"

**Confessional:**

_Katie: EEEEEEEE…_

_(static)_

_Justin: Now that I'm sure that Katie's on my side, my plan is ready to begin…_

_(static)_

"It's been awhile since I've gotten a chance to talk with you, how have you been?" Justin began. Katie blushed. "I've been doing okay. You know, college and stuff,"

"That's nice." Justin chatted away, with Katie listening to his every word with keen interest. Noah was observing this keenly.

"Why are you watching those two?" Eva asked. Noah snapped out of it and noticed Eva standing over him. "I need a spot,"

"I noticed. There's room here," The Bookworm replied. Eva sat down next to him.

Zoey sat herself down, and Duncan came up. "Hey Red, I kinda needed to ask you something…"

"Go ahead," she answered. Duncan smiled and whispered something in her ear. She raised an eyebrow, causing him to whisper a bit more frantically. "Oh ok. Yeah, Geoff's right. Just try with Gwen for now," the delinquent smiled and walked over a bit. Gwen happened to sit right in front of Zoey, and Duncan plopped himself down to her. Trent looked more than a bit annoyed at this scenario, but Zoey quickly beckoned him to sit by her. The guitarist sat down, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"It's okay, Trent. Duncan just wants to tie up some loose ends." Zoey assured him. Trent looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I just talked with him, he's not interested in _that_," Trent looked a bit more calm now. "Okay. Thanks,"

**Confessional:**

_DJ: We talked to Duncan, and I figured out that he was bummed that both his ex-girlfriends voted for him. Geoff gave him some advice, Duncan gave him some ad...well, he agreed to try talking to Gwen, and we'll see what happens from there._

_(static)_

_Geoff: I really want to tell Duncan that Heather's up to no good, but it's too risky, bro. I gotta try and be discrete. But come on, how could he think _Courtney_ hates him?_

_(static)_

Leshawna found herself next to Brick, who seemed a bit bummed out.

"What's wrong, honey? You're lookin like Christmas was cancelled."

"I'm Jewish," Brick responded.

"You know what I mean. What's botherin you? I can help," she offered. "Don't worry Harold," she called, causing the dweeb to sigh in relief.

Brick smiled weakly. "Well, I guess, I guess I'm just bummed out that we lost...yesterday,"

"You hesitated,"

"Alright, alright. I miss Jo. Um, are you okay,"

"I'm fine," Leshawna replied, although her face was sweating. She mumbled under her breath "Must...not...judge…"

* * *

(11:45 am)

* * *

The bus finally stopped at the door of a nice-looking restaurant that said "Elliot Grillhouse" on the front. All of the campers got out, where Chris was waiting. Unlike his normal appearance, he had combed his hair back, and was wearing a casual suit. Chef stepped out, and the campers noticed that instead of his apron, he was wearing a professional chef uniform.

"Alright contestants. Welcome to the third challenge of this season. Now, like I said earlier, none of you have ever had a challenge like this! Before we begin, I'd like to introduce to you guys the man who will be watching over you this challenge! Ladies and gentlemen…._Logan Gatsby!"_

Some of the contestants had no idea what the heck he was talking about. Some of them were murmuring excitingly. DJ and Owen's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "No way," DJ mumbled. "_The_ Logan Gatsby?"

"In the flesh," replied a voice with a heavy accent, as a man of about forty-five walked up to the right of Chris.

**Confessional:**

_Owen: YES! YES! THIS IS AWESOME!_

_(static)_

_DJ: NO WAY, MAN! YES! HOLY (LONG BLEEP)! YES! YES, MON! LOGAN (bleep) GATSBY!_

_(static)_

Duncan looked at DJ's face. "Wow, you're pretty hyped up,"

"Why wouldn't I be? This guy is my culinary idol!"

"I hate to buzz the moment, but we're on a schedule here! So, this is Logan Gatsby, here all the way from...where are you from...Australia?"

Gatsby looked offended. "New Zealand,"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, cooking shows are gaining popularity worldwide, so we decided to do a challenge like this. Since you guys are all at least eighteen, and therefore legal adults, we felt that this season, we're gonna make you guys _work_ for the prize. Ha-ha!"

Chef started talking. "Logan Gatsby is a world renowned chef. He has written several cookbooks, and has a total of seventeen restaurants worldwide, located in New Zealand, London, New York, Las Vegas, and of course, here in Toronto. For your challenge, you little cupcakes will not be making cupcakes."

"You will be working in my restaurant this evening," Gatsby concluded. An air of panic entered the room.

"He said working, not cooking. However, since this _is _a cooking challenge, we have one set up that will determine immunity for _some_ of you. Let me make this clear: in this first challenge, you will be cooking for _individual_ immunity."

Some of the campers gasped.

"Wow. Some of us will be saved, some will not. How original," Noah remarked.

"Shut up, you little rat," Chris countered.

"Hey mates, would you like to hear the story of the first time Chris came here?" Logan Gatsby said. Chris immediately turned white. "Oh wow, looks like we're out of time!"

"This was back about 8 years ago. He came here to have a fling with a blonde named Mildred. Mildred O'Halloran, wasn't it?"

"Shut up," Chris hissed. Chris smirked. "Keep talking, I'm listening.

Bridgette's eyes widened "Wait. Mildred O'Halloran? As in, _Blaineley?_"

"You were dating _Blaineley?!_" The thirty-four campers started to chuckle. Chris glared at Gatsby. "How could you?"

"You called me Australian. Besides, I did ban you from here when you came for the seventh time. But who wants to hear about the first?"

Chris panicked. "Well, that's all the time we have for right now, but we'll return soon, to _Total. Drama. Royale!_ DO NOT TELL THEM THAT STORY, LOGA-CHEF PUT AWAY THE POPCORN! Yeah, if this gets on the air, somebody's getting fired!"

* * *

**Hey guys. Chapter 6 is out at last. I'm a huge fan of competitive cooking shows, so I just couldn't resist. If you didn't get it, Logan Gatsby is a spoof of Gordon Ramsay. This one is gonna be a bit shorter, because I've been pretty busy lately and I need to keep things quick. Tell me what you think, and leave some suggestions in the reviews. I can promise you that Chapter 7 will have some SERIOUS drama.**

**By the way, this story has gotten a total of over 1250 views. When I started this, I was not expecting that support. Thanks so much for reading this.**


	7. Ep 3: Part 2

**Hey guys. Chapter 7 is out a little bit ahead of schedule. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Blood Orange, Sweat, and Tears: Part 2

Chef Gatsby stared the thirty-four contestants down as if they were ingredients to put into his next dish. "Listen closely. I have ten Michelin stars worldwide. I have traveled to over 50 countries in the world learning different cuisines, and I have been working in restaurants since I was fifteen years old. I _know_ food, and that is why I will be judging you in this first challenge,"

"You will all be cooking with a very specific type of meat: beef!" Most of the guys cheered. "That's right. We have _every _cut of beef imaginable, including a variety of offal."

"Awful what?" Lindsay asked. Gatsby blinked. "No, _offal,_"

"What's that again?" the blonde asked.

Duncan responded before Gatsby could blink. "Bones, brains, kidneys, liver, heart, cheek, tongue, thymus glands, stomach, lungs, intestines, testic-"

"EEEWWWWW!" screamed most of the girls. Dawn looked particularly queasy.

"I think that's enough," Gatsby said just in time. Courtney glared at her ex-boyfriend. "You are so disgusting!"

"Well that's what it is!" Duncan protested.

"Will you two keep it the (bleep) down?! I am entrusting you with my restaurant, so I don't need you bickering!" Gatsby snapped. Courtney and Duncan instantly shut up.

**Confessional:**

_Duncan: Geez, guys with accents are scary when they get pissed._

_(static)_

"Now, as I was saying, you get access to an enormous pantry with a variety of ingredients for anything else you want. You get a total of sixty minutes, and when you're done, I will select the best dish from each team. Those two contestants will be given _individual immunity_, and the rest of you will work in my restaurant tonight."

**Confessional:**

_DJ: Oh this is awesome! I get to cook for LOGAN GATSBY!_

_(static)_

_Dawn: (exhales) For once in my life, I wish I wasn't a vegan…_

_(static)_

_Owen: YES! STEAK! AWESOME!_

_(static)_

_Heather: Perfect! This challenge is mine!_

_(static)_

"Alright, now off you go! I'll be watching your every move, so don't try anything funny," Gatsby added as the thirty-four campers ran off to get the beef.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: Shoot. So much for Plan Sam-Goes-Bye-Bye. For now...heh-heh_

_(static)_

* * *

(50 minutes remaining)

* * *

All thirty-four were hard at work, using the stations that Chef had managed to assemble and pull out of the bus while Gatsby was talking with Chris.

"So, how's it going with Mildred?"

"Why, why, _why_ did you have to mention that in front of them?"

"Because the last time you were here you two tried to-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Chris said. Chef looked disappointed. "Aw man, but we were on international TV!"

"Why so serious, Chris? It is called Total Drama, you know," Gatsby said with a grin. Chris groaned, while the two chefs shared a laugh. "So, anyways, not to change the subject or anything, but let's change the subject. What do you think about the cooking about these guys?" the host asked with an obviously strained smile.

"Well, it's almost too early to tell, but I'm mostly liking what I'm seeing. Let's see...Duncan looks like he's going for some sort of burger...is that chocolate? Hmmm. Owen seems to be going straight for steak and potatoes, classic choice...Dawn looks scared of her mind, poor girl...The scent from DJ's station is absolutely delicious, looking forward to that…Sadie's trying to braise short ribs, hope she has enough time…"

Chris turned to Chef. "Do you understand anything that he's saying?"

"How can you not?"

* * *

(10 minutes remaining)

* * *

"Alright, ten minutes left, get ready to finish!" Gatsby called. "Aww, how I love the smell of sweat and beef in the morning!"

"So Chef, what's the plan now?" Chris asked.

"Well, I've been observing every move that they've made. I can narrow the top dishes down to about...eight dishes, four for each team. Two of those should be the best of the bunch. But because I know you want ratings, pain, and Mildr-"

"Zip it!" Chris snapped. "Anyways, just for you, everybody _other_ than the best two will have to eat everything that they make. You might want to record some of them. Their vomit might make their food taste a bit better,"

"That bad? Sheesh. Oh, this is gonna be AWESOME!"

* * *

(10 minutes later…)

* * *

"And...stop! Everybody step back, your time is up!" All thirty-four backed away from their stations. For the next five minutes, Gatsby walked back and forth observing the dishes, looking like an eagle, sniffing like a bloodhound, and prodding a little before walking back over to Chris and Chef.

"The good news is, for the most part, I was quite impressed. Unfortunately, there were some dishes that showed that some of you have no business anywhere near a kitchen!" some of the contestants fidgeted nervously.

"I will now be calling up the best dish from each team. The best one from each team will be granted individual immunity. Let's start with the Titans."

"Simply from my observations, I can tell who created the best dish out of all of you. That one contestant is…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ!"

**Confessional:**

_DJ: Yes! YES! This is the greatest day of my life! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

_(static)_

"Congratulations, you are now safe from elimination, and will not have to participate in the next challenge!" Gatsby announced. DJ was grinning like a madman.

"Now for the Tigers. The best cook among the lot of you seems to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Owen!"

"Yes! Awesome!"

**Confessional:**

_Owen: Hey, if I spend so much of my time eating food, I should know how to make food too. I have a diploma from the Culinary Institute of the Food Network Canada. (snickers)_

_(static)_

_Alejandro: (bleep) That incompetent (bleep) beat me? AH (bleep)!_

_(static)_

"You, like DJ, are now safe from elimination. The rest of you, the dishes you just made are your lunches. Your next challenge begins in 45 minutes."

The campers helped themselves to their dishes, although very quickly a few regretted it. Lightning took one bite and his eyes rolled back into his head. Scott started eating, then began hurling uncontrollably.

Geoff looked over at Duncan's station. "Dude, you made a cannoli?"

"With chocolate." he responded with a smirk. Geoff gaped for a couple of seconds at his friend. "Ah, come on man, I've made one of these before,"

"Yeah, but this looks better than those you made, almost like you were...practicing,"

"Me? Cooking? Heh-heh. Yeah right," Duncan remarked quite unconvincingly. "Say, Bridgette's open. Why don't...you know-"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Okay, here goes." Geoff said, exhaling nervously.

"Don't worry about it. You know what they say, absence makes the heart go fonder,"

"I know, its just...I'm not sure that it's the right time. You know what I'm saying?" Duncan rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's your call, but you have to tell her soon. I can tell you from experience, you need to be the first one to let her know."

"You're right, but, you know...how about we just wait until later, when it's...not so public?" Geoff said. "I guess that'll work, but you have to be the one to do it."

"What are you two talking about?" Courtney said from right behind Duncan. "And since when did you learn how to make good cannoli's?"

Duncan winced. "Okay, A, that's none of your damn business. B, what do you mean, _good_ cannoli?"

"The cooking challenge in Season 1. Ring a bell?"

"Oh come on! Chris said six, not sucks,"

"I'm pretty sure that cannoli would be rated higher than a six."

"Well, thanks for the compliment princess,"

"Quit calling me that!" Courtney snapped. Duncan just rolled his eyes. "Geoff, could we have some alone time?" The Party Boy raised his eyebrows. "Sure, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone,"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Duncan and Courtney yelled at him, although both were clearly blushing.

"Right. Keep telling yourselves that." Geoff walked off to let the two talk.

"Okay, you ogre. Two questions. First of all, what were you two talking about? I definitely heard Bridgette's name, and I'm not getting a very good feeling about it."

"Mind your own business, princess. That is between me, Geoff, and DJ."

"Well, judging from the fact I overheard you say that you spoke from experience-"

"What was the second question?!" Duncan asked, a little too quickly. Courtney raised her eyebrows. "Okay. What were you talking about with Gwen on the bus?"

"Do you overlook every conversation I have? Maybe Geoff was right," Duncan said with a sly smile. Courtney glared at him. "Not gonna happen."

"That's exactly what you said the last cooking challenge," Duncan responded, obviously enjoying the situation as much as Courtney was not.

"Could you please stop trying to be a jerk and tell me what you two were talking about?"

"Why don't you ask Gwen?" was the final response from Duncan. Courtney groaned and walked over to Gwen's station.

**Confessional:**

_Courtney: Stupid insensitive overgrown rat! I can't believe I still-(stops) nevermind…_

_(static)_

_Duncan: Hey, when I get cranky, I get snarky. Come on Courtney, we were dating for a year, I thought you'd remember that! I sure do…_

_(static)_

"Gwen, could I talk to you for a second?" Courtney asked. Gwen looked up and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"What were...what were you and Duncan talking about on the bus?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Wow, you _so_ still have the hots for Duncan."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Because it's totally obvious," Trent remarked. Courtney groaned.

"To answer your question, Duncan wanted to apologize to me about how things went down in All-Stars. He said he just wants to be friends again. Then we talked a bit about the next Thrillz & Killz Movie."

"That's it? Why was he so reluctant to tell me anything? And why did he apologize to you first?"

"Probably because he's afraid of getting a kick to his kiwis. What else was he talking about?"

"Something to Geoff about Bridgette. I'm a little bit-"

"Courtney, it's Geoff and _Bridgette_. It's going to be fine,"

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I don't know. Common sense?"

**Confessional:**

_Courtney: Gwen's right. I'm overthinking it. I hope…_

_(static)_

A particular athlete woke up from his food-induced coma and remembered something. Lightning stormed over to Heather in a state of fury.

"All right, you crazy witch, where's Lightning's protein-powder?" Heather glared back.

"I told you yesterday to vote for Duncan. You disobeyed, and now you must face the consequences," the queen bee responded calmly.

"You let Geoff off the hook, why can't you do the same thing with me?"

"Because that was simply a test. I knew that it would be a gamble to get Geoff to vote for Duncan, and he confirmed my suspicion. Now I know what group to look out for. In the meantime, I still want that bastard gone, so here's a very simple arrangement. You vote for Duncan tonight, and I'll give you back your protein powder. Deal?"

Lightning still seemed quite unhappy, but muttered a "Deal" from clenched teeth.

**Confessional:**

_Heather: Alright, I confess. I tried that this morning, but DJ's known for a long time. I can't believe I forgot about that. Idiot. Either way, I know that Geoff is close to Duncan, which might actually work into a better plan. One that will reverberate much more and be a much safer gamble for me. I'll tell Gwen and Courtney tonight about our change of plan._

_(static)_

* * *

(2:30 pm)

* * *

"Alright, it's time for your second challenge!" Gatsby announced. "Please step forward,"

"Hey, where's DJ?" Sadie asked. The chef gave the faintest trace of a smirk. "You'll find out shortly. Now, it's time to explain your job,"

"Working in a kitchen?" Noah remarked. Gatsby chuckled. "That task is more vague than you realize. You see, in a restaurant, there is more than just a chef. Care to share any of them?

Noah was caught a bit off-guard that someone managed to retort to his sarcasm, but regained his composure quickly. "Waiter, busboy, dishwasher, chef, sommelier, bartender, host-"

"Impressive. Now, most of you will not be working in the kitchen. Instead, I am entrusting you with the other jobs of the trade, which are absolutely more manageable. However, they still require teamwork. Your job is to divide your team up into different jobs to run the kitchen."

"Dinner service starts in three hours. _Be ready._ Oh, and to answer your question Sadie, here is my sous-chef for the night. Come on out,"

A muscular dark-skinned man of about twenty wearing a white chef's uniform walked from a door and took a spot to the right of Gatsby. The campers gasped. Gatsby's apprentice gave a warm smile.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?"

"_DJ?" _

"That's right! I enjoyed DJ's dish so much that I thought that he could do some work in my kitchen. Sorry, but no time for chit-chat. We have to go," The two walked into the kitchen. Chris and the other took over.

"You heard him. Dinner service starts at 5:30. That means, get your asses moving!" the Host with the Most Ego yelled. The two teams split into their groups.

"I call leader!" Heather started.

"NO!" said Gwen, Trent, Beth, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan, and Geoff in unison.

"And why the hell not?" Heather responded defensively.

"Remember what happened the _last_ time you tried to lead in a culinary challenge?" Courtney said accusingly. Heather rolled her eyes. "And how was anything _my_ fault?"

"You had Leshawna cut pineapple, which she told you she was allergic to!" Harold snapped.

"Owen nearly died from the sheer amount of bee stings he got getting _you_ make-up!"

"I got a concussion!"

"Chris thought your rib recipe sucked!"

"You trusted Lindsay with making a pineapple upside-down crème brûlée!"

"It was a citrus macadamia nut flambée!"

"Whatever," Duncan grumbled.

"How about I lead the challenge? I was a C.I.T."

"Oh for the love of (bleep)," Duncan replied. "We heard you the trillionth time, princess,"

"How about you quit being such a screw-up and try to contribute to our team for once?!" Courtney responded.

"For your information, princess, I've contributed to each of my teams a hundred times more than you ever did!" the punk retorted.

"You are such a self-absorbed troll! I can't believe I saw anything in you!"

"I can't believe that I fell for some goody-goody bitch with a twenty foot pole up her crack!"

"Knock it off," Trent said firmly.

"Oh, so I'm a goody-goo-"

"I said, _knock it off_!" Trent yelled. "You two act like adults and get a grip! We don't have time for your bullcrud! Let's talk this out, and we'll agree on who does what. Is that clear?"

None of the Titans argued. "Good. Now let's get to work."

Over with the Tigers, there was a bit less animosity.

"Alright, here's the plan," Eva instructed. "We definitely need servers and table cleaners. Is there anybody who absolutely wants to be either of those jobs?" Some of the campers raised hands. "Okay, let's get ready,"

* * *

(4:45 pm. Forty-five minutes till service)

* * *

Both teams were hard at work preparing. The Titans were cleaning the restaurant, and the Tigers were helping in the kitchen by carrying ingredients from the storage room.

Gatsby called back both teams to the entrance of the hotel. "Good work, but now I would suggest you would be polishing yourselves up a bit. There are employee uniforms in the back. Find one in your size.

**Confessional:**

_Lindsay: EEEEEEEEE! I get to dress up!_

_(static)_

Duncan seemed a bit disappointed, but he grabbed a uniform and disappeared into a bathroom stall within ten seconds. The other campers began getting ready in the restrooms.

B put his normal clothes in his large overcoat and proceeded with shaving. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed who was trimming their nose hairs next to him. His fists clenched. Scott noticed him too and glared back.

"What do you want? Just say it, _Beverly!"_ the dirt farmer sneered. B gave Scott the finger, and the latter walked outside.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: Okay, next challenge, silent Beverly or the little creep have to go! For now, I just need to figure out whether to take out Dakota or Sam first..._

_(static)_

* * *

(5:25 pm, five minutes until service)

* * *

Both teams were gathered in the kitchen, except for Duncan.

"Where is he?" Courtney mumbled. Then the door opened, and somebody walked in. Gatsby looked at the man in confusion. "I'm sorry, but employees only,"

"I thought I was with this group for the night," the man responded. Everybody gasped in shock.

**Confessional:**

_Courtney: I don't believe it!_

_(static)_

_DJ: No way!_

_(static)_

_Geoff: It can't be!_

_(static)_

"_Duncan?!"_

"What?" Duncan questioned. Everybody was flabbergasted. All of his piercings were gone, as well as the mohawk and dog collar. His hair was now completely black and combed properly.

"Dude, did you just...clean up?" Geoff asked, still completely shocked. Duncan chuckled. "Heck no. I've just decided to contribute to my team." he added, with a pointed look at Courtney. His ex-girlfriend glared back at him.

**Confessional:**

_Duncan: Hey, this is a fancy restaurant. It gives her one less thing to complain about. _

_(static)_

_Courtney: He never tried to clean up for me…but he does look handso- delete that! Delete that!_

_(static)_

"Moving on, I need eight servers and eight kitchen staff from each team. Owen, since you have immunity, you can sit out. Otherwise, servers go to my right, kitchen staff to my left." The campers scrambled to get to take their spots. After a little bit of arguing, the sides were chosen.

With the Titans, Brick, Zoey, Dakota, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan were selected as the servers, with the Tigers choosing Alejandro, Tyler, Dawn, Scott, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Staci, and Justin to join them.

**Confessional:**

_Scott: Ah Shoot. Sam's going to be working with the others, so I can't get to him. If I try to piss off Dakota here, it'll be too obvious that I did it. Dawn's out here, so I need to find somebody else. Ok, Plan B, Plan B, eeny meeny miney mo, catch a tiger by the…_

_(static)_

"The rest of you, come with me, and I'll assign you stations. Come on, chop chop!" Gatsby instructed. The remaining sixteen campers gathered around him as he began dishing out jobs. "Oh, and Devon! Get the skillets hot, we have reservations open nearly as soon as we open!"

"Yes, chef!"

* * *

(5:32 pm)

* * *

The first customers finally walked in. "Yeah, we have reservations,"

"I thought Chef Gatsby said you weren't allowed to come in here after the-"

"Chris?" Duncan asked. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch my contestants and eat some dinner, minimum-wage-uh, what's your name?"

"Why is it that nobody recognizes me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're a nobody?"

"You weren't saying that when I blew up your mansion,"

"_Duncan?!"_

"I am not going through this again! Just go to your table," Duncan grumbled. Chris and Chef walked over to a table, still staring at him in disbelief. "Oh geez, this is gonna be a long night,"

* * *

(6:00 pm)

* * *

The dinner service had picked up rather quickly. A couple of more tables were being filled up.

"Coming right up," Zoey said to her customers. "We got two soups for Table Five!"

Lindsay was also getting orders, but not just for the food.

"Hey, am I in heaven? Because I think I'm seeing an angel,"

"So, what do you want?"

"A date with you, beautiful!" Lindsay blushed, but Tyler was definitely not feeling the love. Alejandro walked over to him.

"Les gusta, eh amigo?" The Spaniard remarked.

"You know I don't speak Spanish." Tyler snapped. Alejandro seemed taken a bit aback. "Are you ...jealous?"

"A little," Tyler admitted. "I mean, I know we've only been on different teams for a few days, but it feels like I haven't been with her for two months. And...what if she forgets me again?"

"Amigo, you and I both know that Lindsay isn't the best at making decisions. You are one of her better ones. You'll be fine."

"Do you mean that? Or are you just saying that to manipulate me like you did with everybody else?"

Alejandro sighed. "Tyler, let me be entirely honest with you. When I first learned that we would share a team, I was...less than enthusiastic. But as time went by, I came to value you, and more than just as a teammate. You are my friend, and a loyal one at that. I mean everything that I said."

Tyler looked at Alejandro. "Thanks. Now, we should probably take some orders,"

"Sí. You take that table, I'll handle this one," The two split up and walked over to the customers. Meanwhile, Scott brought a tray of food over to Table Two, which was placed right next to Chris and Chef's table.

"Come on, I'm starving! Where's my food, it's been hours!" Chris pouted. Chef rolled his eyes. "We would be eating right now if _you_ hadn't sent our shrimp back!"

"There wasn't any cheese fondue to dip them in!"

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of!" Chef responded. Scott was paying attention to every detail. "Umm, waiter? Could we have our food please?"

"Oh, right," Scott apologized as he served his customers. Almost as soon as he'd done that, Brick came over to Table One with a platter. "Sorry for the wait sir."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me my shrimp," Chris grumbled.

* * *

(6:05 pm)

* * *

"Three lamb chops and a bass, coming out!" DJ yelled. "Geoff, the Caesar salads are ready for Table Nine!"

"Thanks man!" Geoff called as he grabbed his plates. "Coming right up!"

"Alright, Table One wants the venison and the bass, pronto! I need some more mushrooms from the storage room!"

**Confessional:**

_DJ: I gotta admit, this is pretty fun. _

_(static)_

Suddenly, Scott walked in. "Hey, is there a glass of something that I could chug right about now? This waiter costume is pretty sweaty,"

"There's a thing of ice water in the back," Noah told him. "I'm pretty sure that Bev wants to dump it over your head, so watch out,"

"Whatever," Scott mumbled as he walked over to the water cooler and scooped out some ice and water with a cup before taking a swig and walking back out into the diner.

Cameron groaned in exhaustion as he struggled to carry a bottle of soap over to the dishwasher. "Ooh.."

"Aah, is the little grape gonna _wine?_" Lightning mocked. "Maybe I can sha-squeeze it out of you!" At that moment, Mike came back from the dining room with some dirty plates.

"_Grrrraaaappe!"_ Lightning chanted as Cameron whimpered.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Mike interjected. Lightning looked at him entirely unintimidated.

"Or else what?"

"I said leave him alone," Mike said a little more firmly.

"No way, string bean!"

"Ohh, Eva..." a voice called. Almost immediately, Eva walked over to the three. "Is there a problem?" she asked Lightning.

"No!" Lightning said hurriedly. Eva glared at him before walking back to the storage room. Mike and Cameron stood in shock for a second. Gwen smirked.

"You're welcome," she said as she grabbed Cameron's soap and put it in the dishwasher. "Come on, you've got a job to do,"

Cameron smiled. "Thanks Gwen." Mike seemed a bit nervous. "Thanks, umm, I hope there's no hard feelings about, you know..."

"I'm on the same team as _Heather_. Everything dulls in comparison,"

**Confessional:**

_Mike: Whew!_

_(static)_

_Lightning: No fair!_

_(static)_

* * *

(7:35 pm)

* * *

Staci took another table's order. Of course, right after annoying them for 5 minutes with random babble. Heather was acting polite for once. Duncan had switched out with Cody, and was now manning the bar.

Geoff wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to his girlfriend, who had just finished taking a table's order. "Hey Bridgey-Bear, how's the night going?"

"Well, it's definitely a workout. Who knew how difficult it'd be to wait fifty tables?"

"Not me, that's for sure," as the two were talking, Brick walked out of the kitchen, carrying Chris and Chef's desserts.

"Hey, there's something that I need to talk to you about. Something...important," Geoff said, his face completely serious. Bridgette raised her eyebrows. "Uh, sure. What is it?" Courtney overheard this and turned her attention over to the couple.

"Well, I-" Geoff started, but was interrupted by a loud scream and a crash. The two turned around to a scene of a disaster.

Brick had tripped and crashed into Table One. One of the servings of chocolate cake and ice cream had landed safely in Chef's lap, while the other bowl had landed directly in Chris's face. Meanwhile, the two little cups of hot fudge were drizzled all over the host and the waiter.

"Hold that thought." Bridgette whispered. Geoff nodded, his eyes filled with horror. For a moment, the entire restaurant was dead silent, everybody looking at the scene in total shock. Then the rest of the diners either went back to their meals, took pictures with their phones, or started snickering. Chris, on the other hand, was fuming.

There was a bit of hustling heard from the competition as the entire kitchen staff, including Chef Gatsby, ran out to see what the commotion was about. Gatsby was trying very hard not to laugh. Chef, on the other hand, smirked and started on his dessert. Brick moaned in pain.

**Confessional:**

_Noah: I've heard of people trying to absorb food through their skin, but that's just ridiculous!_

_(static)_

_Zoey: Ooph. Poor Brick…_

_(static)_

_Geoff: Ohhhh dear…_

_(static)_

_Katie: Ewww…_

_(static)_

_Scott: HAHAHAHA! That worked perfectly! All I had to do was drop one teeny little ice cube, and look what happened! (laughs hysterically) There's no way I'm going home tonight! Sorry, Brick-for-Brains!_

_(static)_

"Come on, buddy, get up. Come on," Trent said as he and Zoey helped Brick to his feet. "Cody, switch out for Brick."

"Got it," Cody said.

"Are you okay, Brick?" Zoey asked. Brick nodded. "I'm gonna go clean up. Good luck," he said as he walked over to the restrooms. Slowly but surely, the restaurant began running again. Chris glared.

"I've got chocolate. All over me." the host managed to get out.

"Hey. Sometimes karma comes back to bite you in the butt, doesn't it?" Chef remarked as he got back to his dessert.

* * *

(10:45 pm)

* * *

The last customer finally left the restaurant. Gatsby gathered all of the contestants in the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping tonight. I have given Chris the customer feedback I've collected, and my personal evaluation of each of your performances tonight. Ultimately, he will be the one that decides the winning team. Good luck to you all, and good night," thirty-three of the contestants ran back to the bus. Meanwhile, DJ was held back for a minute.

"You did a fantastic job tonight. I would be glad to have you work in my restaurant." DJ's eyes widened. _"Seriously?"_

"Of course. How about we discuss it when you're done competing?" Gatsby replied.

"Sounds good," DJ said in an oddly calm fashion. "See you then," he said before walking into the restroom.

Gatsby stood silently for a second. "Huh. I was sure he would have been more-"

"YES! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" came from the bathroom.

"Oh. There it is,"

* * *

(10:50 pm)

* * *

"Aaah! Finally! My face was feeling so naked!" Duncan sighed, now with all of his piercings back in and his hair in a loose mohawk. Courtney rolled her eyes, but gave a slight smile.

Dawn had fallen asleep on B's shoulder. Bridgette noticed and looked at B with a smile. B blushed a little, but gave her a thumb's up. Sam and Dakota were cuddled up in a seat. Zoey seemed ready to doze off. DJ, on the other hand, was nowhere near tired.

"So Geoff, have you-" he started, but his friend gave him a _Not now_ look on his face, and he stopped. "Got it." Suddenly, a terrible stench filled the bus.

"Owen! Get your stupid anus under control!" Heather hissed as she covered her nose.

"What? It's not me!" he protested. Most of the campers gave him a look that said _Yeah, right_.

"No, it's not him. This doesn't smell like his normal ones," Izzy replied. Most of the campers gave her a look that said _That sounds creepy_.

"Come on, I'm serious! I didn't do it this time!" Owen whined.

"Attention passengers. I've decided the winning team for this challenge!" Chris announced, standing in front of the bus. "After tonight, I've decided that that the team safe tonight will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…The Thundering Tigers!"

The Tigers cheered. Scott gave a huge smirk, prompting B to glare at him suspiciously.

"Titans, one of you is going home because my dining experience was absolutely horrendous!" Chris whined.

"Karma!" Chef yelled. Chris rolled his eyes. "My hair! My $50,000 suit!"

"Your man-purse, your make-up…" Noah called out. The campers laughed.

"Why you little-" Chris started, but stopped mid-sentence and clutched his stomach. "Ohh man…" he let out a huge fart, prompting the other inhabitants of the bus to groan.

"See? I told you!" Owen yelled triumphantly. Chris crounched on the ground in pain.

"And that, kids, is the reason why you should never eat jumbo shrimp with cheese fondue!" Chef concluded.

**Confessional:**

_Owen: Cheese fondue with _shrimp_?! Okay, I've eaten Harold's old gum, dog food, raw meat, blended cockroach juice, and bunions. And even I think that's gross!_

_(static)_

* * *

(11:45 pm)

* * *

The bus finally arrived back at Camp Wawanakwa. Chris bolted out of the bus and ran straight to the bathrooms. The campers scrambled out the door and gasped for fresh air.

"Owen, I'm so sorry I ever judged you," Harold panted. "Gosh, I think the fumes are giving me heart palpitations!"

"Alright maggots, I've just checked on Chris." Chef informed the campers. Everybody noticed that he was wearing a gas mask. "It doesn't look or smell like he'll be out of there for awhile! He's pukin' like an epidemic and crapping out atomic diarrhea."

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" all of the girls screamed. Chef chuckled.

"The voting ceremony's in half an hour. All recruits will report there at that time, where one of you will be leavin'! Now get going! Oh, and one more thing! Everybody stays in their own cabins until the campfire!" Most of the campers groaned.

"Shut up and MOVE!"

**Confessional:**

_Heather: I am on a team with MORONS! (puts head in her arms)_

_(static)_

_Geoff: HA! I'm free! FINALLY! Now I get to vote for who I want to again! YES!_

_(static)_

_Lindsay: I loved working as a waitress! I got to show off my new lip gloss! EEE!_

_(static)_

_Cody: Sorry Brick. You're kinda the reason we're gone. On the plus side, I got to chat with some ladies tonight! No one can resist the Codester forever!_

_(static)_

* * *

(Campfire, 12:15 am)

* * *

The seventeen Titans sat by the campfire, while the Tigers sat in the newly repaired peanut gallery. Chef stood where Chris normally did, with the platter of marshmallows in his hand.

"Well, it's gonna be a llooooonnng night for Chris. In case one of you doesn't know simple math, seventeen minus one is sixteen. So, whoever doesn't get one of the sixteen marshmallows here, you're the one who's going home tonight on the jetpack of redundant names!"

"Wait. So, seventeen minus one is sixteen?" Lindsay asked. Gwen facepalmed.

"Yes it is. Idiot," Gwen muttered. Chef rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you hear your name, you're safe. Obviously, the first marshmallow goes to DJ!"

DJ smiled and caught his marshmallow.

"Zoey, Harold, Cody, Sadie, Beth, Lindsay, Geoff, Courtney, Heather, Sam, Dakota, Trent, and Gwen. No votes for you!" the thirteen names called caught their marshmallows. Only three campers remained.

"Well, it's about time a guy leaves. Chris was worried about sexism lawsuits or some bullcrap like that. Alright, the next marshmallow goes to...Fizzle!"

Lightning didn't take too kindly to that nickname, but grabbed his marshmallow just the same. Now, only Duncan and Brick remained.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised that you're here again,"

"Shut up!" Duncan yelled. Chef growled at him. "Alright, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...once again, Duncan!" the punk caught his marshmallow with a bored expression on his face. "Knew it,"

"Sorry Brick, but you're out! Put on the jetpack and walk over to the Dock of Shame!" Chef announced. The Cadet glumly put on the Flight of Shame. "Any last words?"

"Yes, I-"

"It was a rhetorical question," Chef interrupted as he pressed the button. Brick screamed like a girl as he disappeared into the night sky. For a moment, there was silence except for the roaring of the fire. Finally, DJ spoke up.

"Yo Geoff, I think you're forgettin' somethin" DJ said, with a nudge to the elbow. Geoff looked confused for a second, but then his eyes lit up. "Hey Bridge! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Bridgettte stepped out of the peanut gallery. Dawn opened her eyes drowsily, then smiled weakly. Geoff exhaled.

"Babe, there's something real important that I need to tell you," he started.

"You cheated on her?" Courtney interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Bridgette asked. Duncan began laughing. DJ facepalmed. Geoff looked at her incredulously. "Where did you come up with that idea?"

"Ummm…." Courtney stammered before Dawn put her hand over Courtney's mouth. "Shhhh."

"Well, I've kinda been thinkin' for a while, and...this is what I came up with," Geoff pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. The camp got deadly silent. Bridgette put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my go-"

"I can't see myself with anybody else and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. Bridgette, will you marry me?" Bridgette tearfully nodded, and the crowd burst into applause as the couple embraced in a passionate kiss. Even Chef and Eva gave a small smile.

**Confessional:**

_Eva: Ah, what the heck? Who wants to be a party pooper?_

_(static)_

_Courtney: Wow, that was embarrassing._

_(static)_

_Zoey: EEEEEEEEEEE_

_(static)_

_Harold: Smooth._

_(static)_

_Cody: Not what I was expecting, but hey. It turned out all right._

_(static)_

_Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._

_(static)_

_Scott: Yes! Now it's time to continue on with my plan!_

_(static)_

Chris overheard the noises. "Hey, what is that sound? Why are they all happy?! This is Total _Drama_! There needs to be pain! PAIN! PA-" his stomach grumbled. "Not what I meant!" he yelled before hurling again.

* * *

(12:30 am)

* * *

Most of the campers had settled down and gotten back into bed. Courtney walked back to the Titans' cabin, and to her surprise, Duncan was out on the deck.

"I still can't believe that you thought Geoff was cheating on her," Duncan said with a smirk on his face. Courtney glared. "Sorry for not always being right,"

"Hey, it's cool," Duncan pulled out a tin of brownies from underneath his chair. "Want one? I can promise you that these have no pot, speed, meth, crack, cocaine, heroin, LSD, tobacco, or-"

"Yes," Courtney interrupted. Duncan grinned. "I remembered how much you love these,"

"I didn't know that you were considerate enough to remember what I liked."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, princess," Duncan retorted as he handed her the tin. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the hay. See you in about...seven hours," he yawned as he walked inside the cabin. Courtney stood silently for a minute, as if unsure what to think. Then, she followed Duncan.

Chef walked out of the communal bathroom. "Alright Chris, time to do the conclusion thing!"

"Got it," Chris said through the speaker before hurling again. "Uggh! Anywho, another one bites the dust! When we return, there'll be more drama, and an all-new kind of challenge! Will the Titans continue their losses into a losing streak? What new drama awaits the remaining 33? When will we be done with cheesy romance? Find out next time, on _Total. Drama. Royale!_ Oh no, please, no!" Chris hurled again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this! Like always, please leave reviews and suggestions for future challenges. You can also request who you want to be eliminated next. Next chapter won't be out until July for sure. **

**Elimination Order:**

**36th: Sierra  
****35th: Jo  
****34th: Brick**


End file.
